Une vengeance infinie
by Yumebykira
Summary: Lorsque le passé rattrape les Get Backers, cela n'augure rien de bon. Cependant, dans l'adversité, les liens déjà forts entre les partenaires peuvent se resserrer encore un peu plus. Une petite fiction en plusieurs chapitres qui mélange plusieurs couple, Ban X Ginji, Kazuki X Jubei, Shido X Madoka. Bonne lecture à vous!
1. Prologue - Une journée comme les autres

_**Une vengeance infinie.**_

 _ **Prologue : Une journée comme les autres.**_

C'était un matin comme les autres pour les Get Backers, ils se réveillaient avec les premiers rayons du soleil, et comme tous les matins, leur réveil était très difficile puisqu'ils dormaient dans leurs Subaru. Très à l'étroit, ils arrivaient rarement à trouver une position confortable. Les deux jeunes garçons décidèrent d'aller au Honky Tonk dans l'espoir de se voir offrir un petit-déjeuner. Car, ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Get Backers c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais un sou en poche, malgré qu'ils touchent parfois de grosses récompenses durant leurs missions. Ils exercent ensemble le métier de récupérateur grâce à leurs capacités hors du commun qui sont, à savoir, le pouvoir d'utiliser la foudre pour l'un et le Snake Bite1 ainsi que le Jagan2 pour l'autre. Leurs credo ? « Ce qu'on vous a volé, on vous le récupère. Garantis à 100%...ou presque ! ». Même si les missions sont « toujours » réussies, ils n'ont guère de chance avec l'argent. Soit l'employeur n'était pas très honnête, soit ils font leurs missions gratuitement à cause de la compassion de Ginji ou même parfois de Ban. Ce qui fait que souvent, ils ne touchent rien.

Ginji est le plus gentil des deux récupérateurs, un peu simplet, il a le cœur sur la main et a beaucoup de mal à résister à une jolie fille ou à des situations de détresses. Cependant, malgré ce côté gentil, il possède aussi une part d'ombre. En effet, ayant grandi au Mugenjô3, il possède ce qui ressemble à une double personnalité nommée Raitei 4 qui est sans pitié, et qui n'hésite pas à tuer quiconque se retrouvant sur son passage. Aujourd'hui, cette personnalité ressort moins souvent grâce à la présence apaisante de Ban, son partenaire. Ban, lui, est tout l'opposé de Ginji. Froid, distant, mais aussi très intelligent, il est également colérique, et parfois sans pitié avec ses adversaires surtout lorsqu'ils s'en prennent à Ginji. Ban possède plus d'une part d'ombre, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant. Même si, être avec Ginji l'adoucie et le rend meilleur, il a toujours eu un fond de bonté qu'il cache derrière un masque d'indifférence. Ces deux personnalités totalement différentes se complètent, et aujourd'hui ils ne pourraient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre. Toujours ensemble, ils ont surtout besoin de l'autre afin de pouvoir être eux-mêmes. Afin de remplir le vide de leur cœur comme le dit si bien Paul, leur ami.

Nos deux amis se rendirent donc au Honky Tonk, un petit café en plein cœur de Shinjuku, tenu par Paul5, une de leurs connaissances. Ils poussèrent la porte du café, et saluèrent le gérant qui était occupé à lire son journal, ainsi que la jeune serveuse, Natsumi, qui les accueillies avec un grand sourire.

 _Salut Natsumi-chan6 !_ S'exclama joyeusement Ginji.

 _Salut les garçons,_ répondit la jeune fille en retour, _vous êtes bien matinaux ce matin._

 _Oui,_ soupira le blondinet, _on n'a plus d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi petit-déjeuner..._

Paul, à cette affirmation poussa un long soupir, car il savait très bien que si les Get Backers venaient ici c'est parce qu'ils espéraient avoir un repas gratuit. Si Paul n'a pas toujours le cœur de les laisser affamés, il ne peut cependant pas toujours leur faire crédit puisqu'ils sont déjà surendettés à son égard.

 _Payez vos dettes avant de réclamer à manger,_ répliqua-t-il avec une voix ennuyée par les pleurnicheries matinales de Ginji.

 _Mais Master...On n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours..._ Dit le Blond sur un ton larmoyant. _On a encore dû payer une contravention parce que la voiture était mal garée..._

Ban lui lança un mauvais regard, car étant celui qui a le permis, c'est lui qui décide où garer la voiture. Et s'il est vrai que celle-ci se fait souvent emmener à la fourrière à cause de la réticence du brun à payer les parcmètres, il n'aimait pas entendre son ami se plaindre de lui. Il lui donna un violent coup sur la tête en lui sommant d'arrêter de se plaindre. Par la suite, Natsumi tenta de supplier Paul de les laisser manger mais celui-ci finit par les chasser de son bar pour qu'ils aillent trouver du travail au lieu de rester assis à rien faire.

Une fois hors du Honky Tonk, les deux jeunes ont décidés d'aller distribuer quelques traques pour promouvoir leurs business. Les heures s'écoulèrent et peu de gens prenaient les prospectus, ou leurs prêtaient la moindre attention. Ginji était assis adosser contre la voiture avec un panneau dans les mains qui vantait les mérites des Get Backers, mais il n'était plus du tout motivé. Ban, quant à lui, s'affairait vraiment et allait voir chaque passant pour tenter d'en faire des clients. Après un énième vent, Ban se retourna pour voir ce que faisait son partenaire, et voir s'il avait plus de chance que lui. Mais quand il le vit par terre, il sentit la rage monter en lui, et lui donna un violent coup sur la tête.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?!_

 _Mais Baaan-Chaaan...J'ai faim moi...Et personne ne regard de toute façon..._ Dit le Blondinet en pleurnichant.

 _Si tu veux manger t'a qu'à bosser un peu ! Si on ne démarche pas les gens, on n'aura pas de client imbécile, et sans client pas d'argent, et sans argent pas de bouffe ! C'est simple à comprendre même pour toi, non ?_ S'énerva le brun devant la justification peu convaincante de son ami.

 _Oui mais Ban-chan, on trouvera personne comme ça… Et puis on aurait dû accepter la mission de Heaven7 l'autre jour…_

 _Tss..._ Le brun donna un autre coup sur le crâne du pauvre Ginji _. Elle voulait encore nous rouler, elle nous refile des missions hyper dangereuses dans lesquelles on a une paie minable, et sur laquelle elle prend une grosse commission !_

 _Oui mais Ban-chan on aurait à manger maintenant si tu avais accepté…_

… Ban soupira puisque dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort. _On ne va pas laisser Heaven nous plumer à chaque fois, si on ne réagit pas, on n'aura jamais de mission correcte et elle les donnera toujours à cet idiot de dresseur de singe !_

Ginji soupira sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Ban et sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Cependant comme ils avaient vraiment faim tous les deux, ils retournèrent au Honky Tonk pour supplier Paul de leurs donner un peu de nourriture. Comme à chaque fois celui-ci refusa, et la journée s'acheva sur une nouvelle défaite des Get Backers face à l'impitoyable gérant du Honky Tonk. Ils retournèrent dans leur voiture pour retourner dormir puisque c'était leur « maison ». La journée se terminait comme elle avait commencée. De façon banale et sans incident.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Snake Bite : Ou la morsure du serpent est un pouvoir de Ban. C'est une prise dans laquelle la personne est victime de la poigne de Ban qui a une pression de 200Kg.

2 Jagan : C'est une illusion provoquée par Ban quand on croise le regard de celui-ci, l'illusion ne dure qu'une minute mais le temps dans celle-ci peut sembler infiniment plus long.

3 Le Mugenjô est une zone de non droit dans le quartier de Shinjuku. Le « château infini » en français, est une zone où se regroupe les voyous et malfrats en tout genre. Oublié par la police et la population, c'est un endroit qu'il vaut mieux éviter. De plus, c'est un endroit où réalité et virtualité ce côtoie puisque le virtuel est tout aussi réel que la réalité.

4 Raitei : Empereur de la foudre.

5 Oui oui, j'écris Paul et pas Pore, je trouve ça plus jolie de plus c'est la prononciation correcte en français. Les « R » au Japon se lisant « L ».

6 Chan : C'est un suffixe japonais qui marque l'affection envers quelqu'un. Il ne trouve pas réellement de traduction en français. Mais marque cependant une grande proximité avec une personne.

7 Heaven : Hevn est le vrai de nom de code de leur négociatrice cependant pour plus de simplicité dans la prononciation, les gens l'appel Heaven.


	2. Chapitre I - Annonce de mauvaise augure

_**Chapitre I : Une annonce de mauvais augure.**_

La matinée commençait comme toutes les autres, le soleil se levait et réveilla les Get Backers profondément endormis dans leur petite voiture. Ce fut Ginji qui se réveilla le premier ce matin-là, il sorti de la voiture pour s'étirer un peu, et son regard fut attiré vers le Mugenjô. Il lui semblait plus sombre, et plus menaçant que d'habitude. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il avait un drôle de pressentiment concernent celui-ci. Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps puisque son partenaire se réveillait à son tour, et sorti également de la Subaru pour fumer une cigarette. Ensuite, comme tous les matins, les deux jeunes se rendirent au Honky Tonk en quête d'un peu de nourriture, ou à défaut d'un café qui les réchaufferaient. En effet, il ne faisait pas toujours très chaud les nuits dans la Subaru, même si cela les coupait un peu du froid. Comme toujours, Natsumi les saluas gaiement, et Paul refusa de leur servir quoi que ce soit. Cependant entament leur troisième jour de diètes consécutifs, il finit par prendre pitié d'eux (comme à chaque fois) et accepta que Natsumi leurs servent un sandwich.

 _Merci Master !_ S'écriaient les deux jeunes en même temps.

 _Tss...Comme si j'avais le choix, si vous mourrez de faim vous ne risquez plus de me rembourser quoi que ce soit._

Cette excuse, Paul la sortait à chaque fois même si, au fond, il savait qu'il ne pouvait juste pas laisser ses amis mourir de faim, malgré l'immense dette qu'ils ont à son égard. Il n'était pas de ce genre, et c'est pourquoi les Get Backers continuait de s'appauvrir par ailleurs. Alors que les deux partenaires étaient en train de manger pour la première fois depuis des jours, Kazuki entra en trombe dans le café et se précipita vers Ginji. Celui-ci étonné par cette entrée soudaine, le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

 _Kazu-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _Gin...ji..._ bafouilla celui-ci reprenant son souffle.

 _Calme-toi, reprend ton souffle Kazu-chan, qu'est-ce que t'a ?_ Demanda-t-il une seconde fois.

Ginji et Ban étaient très étonnés de voir Kazuki dans cet état, car lorsqu'on le connaissait, il était anormal de le voir ainsi. En effet, Kazuki est quelqu'un de très calme et de très posé. Toujours élégant et délicat, il n'est pas le genre de personne qui ne s'affole pour rien ou qui est très bruyant.

 _Ginji, il faut absolument qu'on aille au Mugenjô,_ finit-il par balbutier tandis que Ban le fixait d'un mauvais œil.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Ginji le regardait étrangement, mais sérieusement. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Mugenjô, il n'y était retourné que de rares fois et à chaque fois ce n'était pas un bon présage. Alors que Kazuki vienne le voir pour le supplier d'y aller, était plutôt étrange.

 _MacubeX m'a envoyé un e-mail...Ils ont des soucis...Ils ont besoin de notre aide, on doit vraiment y aller, répliqua celui-ci._

 _Explique-toi, le tisseur._ Dit Ban d'une voix menaçante, celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'aller au Mugenjô surtout sans aucun détail.

 _D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a quelqu'un qui a pris le contrôle du Mugenjô._ Commença Kazuki qui avait enfin repris son souffle et s'exprimait de nouveau normalement, mais avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix. _MacubeX ne m'a envoyé qu'un message très court dans lequel il dit que c'est l'anarchie là-bas. Oh Ginji_ il prit les mains du concerné _je crois qu'ils sont en danger...Cette histoire me semble louche..._

 _Tu as vérifié tes infos avant de venir nous trouver ?_ Demanda Ban suspicieux. Il n'avait pas tellement confiance en MacubeX, pour lui ce petit génie de l'informatique n'était pas quelqu'un de très fiable et serait prêt à tout pour voir revenir Ginji au Château Infini. Après tout il avait bien construit une bombe atomique, parce qu'il se sentait seul.

 _...Je n'ai pas pu me rendre au Mugenjô...Cependant, ni MacubeX, ni Sakura ou Toshiki ne répondent quand je les appelle...Même Jubei ne me répond pas ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes !_

Kazuki semblait réellement inquiet ce qui calmait un peu les doutes de Ban. Quant à Ginji, lui était très inquiet, car ceux qui restaient au Mugenjô étaient ses amis, et il s'en voudrait s'il leurs arrivaient quoi que ce soit. En effet, à l'époque où il était Raitei, il régnait sur le Mugenjô, et les avaient pris sous son aile. Lorsqu'il est parti avec Ban, il les a en quelques sortes abandonnés. Bien sûr, il ne le regrettait pas son choix mais se sentait, dans une certaine mesure, toujours responsable de ce qui leurs arrivaient. Ginji se leva et regarda Ban avec un air désolé, car il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas quand il devait aller au Mugenjô.

 _Ban-chan je..._

Ban ne le laissa pas finir et se leva à son tour.

 _T'en fais pas Ginji. On y va, on n'a pas réellement le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_ Le Blond fit un sourire à la réplique de son ami comme pour le remercier.

 _Allons chercher Shido. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas le laisser de côté,_ proposa Kazuki ce qui fit grimacer Ban. _De plus, il risque d'être d'une grande aide une fois là-bas, puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend._

 _Tu as raison, Kazu-chan_ , répondit Ginji.

Ils se rendirent donc au domaine de Madoka en vitesse. Durant le trajet, la Subaru était restée silencieuse, tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées tous inquiets pour leurs proches. Une fois arrivé chez la jeune violoniste, les trois jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à trouver Shido dans le jardin entouré de ses animaux. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, et l'intéressé compris tout de suite la gravité de la situation à la tête que faisait ses compagnons. Après avoir prévenu la jeune fille qu'il s'absentait, ils se mirent tous en route pour le Mugenjô, sans savoir réellement ce qui les attendais là-bas.

A Suivre


	3. Chapitre II - Le Chaos

_**Chapitre II : Le Chaos.**_

Plus ils s'approchaient du Mugenjô et plus celui-ci avait l'air sombre et sinistre. Les ruelles qui le longeaient étaient inhabituellement désertes, et tous les voyous que l'on pouvait trouver en temps normal n'étaient pas là.

 _C'est étrange ce silence, non ? Où sont les gens ?_ Demanda Ginji, plutôt habitué au traditionnel désordre qui régnait ici.

 _Je ne sais pas...mais cela ne présage rien de bon._ Reconnu Kazuki qui était tout aussi perplexe que son ami.

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là-dedans, mais il est étrange que cela touche aussi les abords du Mugenjô...D'habitude ce qui se passe dans le Mugenjô n'affecte pas les ruelles adjacentes..._ Souleva Shido.

Ban lui restait silencieux, et regardait autour de lui. Il remarqua que les gens n'étaient pas simplement cachés, ou partis précipitamment, ils n'étaient simplement plus là. Il n'y avait aucune affaire qui traînait, ni aucune présence qui laissait supposer qu'ils se cachaient. Ils étaient donc partis de leur plein gré ce qui rendait la chose encore plus étrange connaissant le genre de personnes qui vivaient là. La vermine qui réside dans ces ruelles n'est pas du genre à partir facilement.

Maintenant convaincu qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait, ils arrivaient devant l'entrée du Château1. Ils ouvraient la porte avec méfiance, se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'ils étaient entrés, un piège les attendaient. Mais encore une fois, c'était désert. Ginji se sentait de plus en plus anxieux, car il connaissait bien le Mugenjô, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le silence n'est pas l'une des caractéristiques de ce lieu...Sauf de rares occasions, par exemple, lorsqu'il se battait en tant que Raitei ou quand un massacre avait eu lieu. Ce qui dans tous les cas, n'avaient rien de rassurant. Ban, voyant l'inquiétude qui gagnait son ami, lui pris la main pour le rassurer et lui murmura à l'oreille « _ne t'en fais pas Ginji, tout ira très bien, je suis avec toi_ ». Bien que Ginji savait que son ami ne pouvait pas savoir si tout irait bien ou non, sa main dans la sienne le rassura un peu. Ban, lui avait toujours apporté ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais eu lorsqu'il était le leader du Mugenjô.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le labyrinthe que représente les ruelles du Château Infini, le silence si pesant fut soudain rompu par des centaines de cris provenant de quelques ruelles plus lointaines. Le groupe s'élança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de ce vacarme. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient, une foule immense était rassemblée autour d'une estrade et d'un échafaudage et hurlait en cœur « _à mort !_ » à un rythme soutenu. Un homme se tenait debout sur l'estrade demanda le silence qui se fit très rapidement. L'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir, dans un élégant costume qui tranchait de façon brutale avec la pauvreté que dégageait le Mugenjô. Les membres du groupe se regardaient surpris, et inquiet pour cet homme, dont il pensait qu'il était la victime du mécontentement de la plèbe2. Cependant, l'homme dégageait de l'assurance et ne semblait pas nerveux face à la gigantesque foule qu'il dominait du haut de son estrade. Il commença alors son discours :

 _Mesdames, Messieurs, Peuple du Mugenjô._

 _Je voulais vous rappeler que le Mugenjô représente une terre de liberté, où vous devriez pouvoir faire tout ce que vous souhaitez. Certains parlent de zone de non-droit, ce qui a mon sens est tout à fait inexacte, car ici, vous êtes libre d'être vous-même, et de vivre de la façon dont vous le souhaitez. Libre de toutes les règles imposées dehors par des hommes politiques sans scrupules...Cependant, cher peuple, votre Château est depuis trop longtemps dirigé par un tyran, autrefois Raitei, aujourd'hui MacubeX, vivre dans la peur d'un roi tyrannique, dont vous ne voulez pas, n'est pas ce qui vous a fait venir ici. C'est pourquoi, je me suis rendu en ces lieux, non pas pour en prendre le contrôle, mais pour vous le rendre, à vous, le peuple souverain. Je veux vous rendre vos terres que les Volts3 vous ont volées, ainsi que le pouvoir de diriger vos vies. Diriger vos vies, c'est tout ce qui vous reste ici, nous sommes ici pour vous rendre ce qui vous appartient, et pour punir ceux qui s'étaient autrefois proclamé roi._

 _Faites entrer les coupables._

Les quatre jeunes hommes restaient figés à la suite de ce discours. Ce qu'il venait de dire était entièrement faux, le Mugenjô est une zone oubliée de Dieu4 où règne violence et tristesse. Si les gens qui vivaient ici n'avaient pas élues les Volts, rare fut ceux qui les détestaient, car ils avaient apporté la paix dans un endroit chaotique. Cependant, les gens semblaient l'avoir tous oubliés, puisqu'ils criaient en cœur cette fois non plus simplement _« à morts !_ » mais _« à morts les Volts_ ». Ginji avait du mal à comprendre ce retournement de situation puisque la dernière fois qu'ils étaient revenus au Mugenjô, tout le monde attendait que les Volts se reforment. Et maintenant on voudrait les tuer ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ban lançait un regard inquiet à son ami qu'il connaissait par cœur, il savait très bien que tout cela l'affecterait, et ne voulait pas risquer de le voir se transformer en empereur.

Soudain, deux autres personnes masquées apportaient les deux êtres « coupables », non pas de faire partie des Volts, mais d'en être des sympathisants. L'homme vêtu de noir reprit son discours :

 _Ces personnes sont soupçonnées d'être partisan de la cause des Volts. Nous sommes donc ici présents pour les juger. Que réclamez-vous, Peuple souverain du Mugenjô ?_ Demanda-t-il avec force et charismatique.

 _LA MORT ! MORT AUX TRAITRES !_ Hurlait la foule en cœur et à plusieurs reprises.

Cette scène, cette situation était typiquement le genre de choses contre lesquelles les Volts luttaient, ou en l'occurrence, avait lutté. Les décisions arbitraires, les mises à mort sans raison, et ils avaient protégé le peuple contre le chaos ou la mort. L'un des prisonniers se mit à hurler que si les Volts étaient encore là, ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais eu lieu. L'homme en noir eu un sourire des plus sadiques avant de prononcer la sentence :

 _Puisque le peuple en a décidé ainsi, ce sera la mort...par pendaison._

La foule entra en liesse, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, ce qui avait pour effet de soulever le cœur de Ginji, particulièrement sensible à ce genre de situation totalement injuste. Les choses n'avaient jamais été aussi chaotique au Mugenjô, cela n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans l'horreur tout cela dans un semblant de justice. Les personnes masquées amenèrent les deux prisonniers au centre de l'échafaudage et passèrent les cordes autour de leurs cous. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent être pendu, un éclair frappa les deux hommes masqués qui tombèrent à genoux alors que les Volts faisait leurs apparitions sur l'échafaudage5 au plus grand étonnement de la foule qui n'a pu que retenir son souffle.

A suivre

* * *

1 Château, en référence au Château Infini, le nom français du Mugenjô.

2 La foule, le peuple.

3 Ancien groupe formé par Ginji lorsqu'il était l'empereur. À l'époque où il était au Mugenjô personne n'ignorait qui était les Volts car il imposait des règles à respecter et avait apporté un climat de paix. MacubeX, après avoir régi le Mugenjô comme un tyran, tente désormais de revenir à cette paix et a reformé les Volts.

4 Ici, je fais référence à l'expression qui signifie que c'est un endroit sans foi ni loi, je ne faisais en aucun cas référence au Dieu du Mugenjo dont parle MacubeX dans le manga.

5 Un échafaudage est une plate-forme spéciale conçu pour la pendaison.


	4. Chapitre III - Justice & Vengeance

_**Chapitre III : Entre justice populaire, et vengeance.**_

Alors que les deux hommes allaient être pendus pour trahison envers « le peuple » du Mugenjô, un immense éclair déchira l'échafaud pour mettre à terre les deux bourreaux, et laissa apparaître les Volts. La foule présente ne put que retenir son souffle à ce moment-là. Un rire déchira cependant ce silence. L'homme en noir, debout sur son estrade, qui était à quelques mètres de l'échafaud riait avant de saluer Ginji, Kazuki et Shido. Ban étant resté en retrait, dans la foule, préférant observer plutôt qu'agir à la légère comme ses camarades.

 _L'empereur, ici ? Enfin...ENFIN !Nous vous attendions avec tellement d'impatience..._ Dit-il avec un regard d'illuminé avant de se tourner vers la foule qui était toujours aussi silencieuse, voir terrifiée. _Peuple du Mugenjô, les responsables de vos années de souffrance se trouvent juste devant vous, Amano Ginji, ou devrais-je dire, Raitei, nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ici. Que mérite les responsables de votre asservissement ? Quel est votre sentence mon très cher peuple ?_

La foule resta passive encore quelques secondes, terrifiée à l'idée que l'empereur ne s'en prenne à eux après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Un homme dans la foule se mit à crier _« À MORT À L'EMPEREUR !_ » et fut bientôt imité par ses congénères prit dans leurs instincts grégaires. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginji se retrouvait devant une foule qui réclamait non pas sa présence ici, mais sa mort. L'homme vêtu de noir riait de plus belle et hurla sa sentence afin de se faire entendre :

 _Le peuple a parlé, Raitei...On vous condamne, vous et tous vos amis, à la mort !_

Ginji semblait un peu confus devant cette situation mais sa priorité était de mettre ces deux personnes en sécurité. Il se retourna vers Shido pour lui demander cette faveur, celui-ci s'exécuta sur le champ, disparaissant derrière une nuée de corbeaux accompagné par les deux hommes.

Ban, lui, observait la scène depuis la foule, il pouvait voir à quel point Ginji était affecté par ce revirement de situation. À quel point cela le touchait et à quel point cela l'attristait. Malgré tout, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et préférait rester tapis dans l'ombre pour le moment. Ginji, quant à lui, se tourna vers l'homme en noir. La foule continuait de réclamer leurs morts pendant que Ginji se rua sur cet étrange homme pour l'abattre. Celui-ci esquiva cependant l'attaque pour retomber un peu plus loin tout en riant de plus belle avant de déclarer :

 _Mon cher Raitei...Je ne serais pas votre adversaire. Cela serait LUI faire un affront. Non... vous avez déjà votre ennemi, et sachez qu'IL attendait ce moment avec tant d'impatience._ L'homme ne parlait pas aussi fort que d'habitude mais de façon à ce que seul son ennemi puisse l'entendre. _Vous savez, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'IL attend cela, je ne me permettrais jamais de vous éliminer à sa place._

 _Longtemps qu'il attendait ça ?_ Demanda Ginji qui se demandait bien de qui pouvait parler son adversaire.

 _Oh oui…Tout cela n'avait que pour but de vous amener ici. De vous montrer à quel point vous êtes un monstre. IL vous hait plus que toute cette foule réunie mais IL n'est pas le seul. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous mourrez au Mugenjô ce soir._

Ginji n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un homme fonça sur lui et lui porta un coup puissant dans les côtes ce qui le fit atterrir plusieurs mètres plus loin au milieu de la foule qui s'était écartée pour le laisser tomber. Ban se précipita vers son ami à terre afin de lui porter secours. Mais le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à celui-ci, plusieurs hommes s'étaient postés sur les toits et les observaient avec un sourire carnassier. Tous vêtus du même costume noir que l'homme sur l'estrade. Toutefois, seul l'homme qui avait frappé Ginji avait un costume différent, puisqu'il était entièrement vêtu de blanc. Quand la foule le vit, ils s'inclinèrent en signe de respect avant de s'éloigner des Volts qui s'étaient regroupés au sol. L'homme en question étant grand et très musclé. Il avait une épaisse et longue chevelure rousse qui permettait de le voir très facilement et de le distinguer des autres. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'excitation, de haine et de satisfaction. Son rire raisonna alors dans tout le Château Infini et il lança à Ginji un regard empli de haine.

 _Alors mon cher petit Ginji, n'aimes-tu pas la surprise que je t'ai préparée ? Le Mugenjô que tu aimais tant diriger, non seulement ne te respecte plus, mais veut ta mort. Simplement parce qu'il a enfin comprit que Raitei n'était qu'un homme sans cœur, qu'un tyran qui tuait sans aucun droit. Alors n'est-ce pas agréable de se retrouver dans de telles circonstances ?_

 _Tu le connais ?_ Murmura Ban d'un air interrogateur à Ginji.

 _N...Non..._ Murmura difficilement Ginji qui tentait de se relever avec l'aide de Ban après le coup reçut.

 _Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?!_ Demanda-t-il légèrement en colère avant de se calmer et se reprendre. _Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur_. L'homme ria de plus belle avant d'ajouter : _Moi, je m'en souviens pour nous deux. Mon cher empereur, sache que ce n'est plus une histoire personnelle. Je suis venu ici pour libérer le peuple de ton emprise et lui rendre sa liberté volée. Malheureusement, tu n'étais plus là, et ce fut ce cher petit MacubeX que je trouvais à..._

 _Que lui as-tu fait ?!_ Hurla Ginji, soudain très inquiet pour ses amis après le spectacle qu'il avait vu.

Après tout, ils voulaient la mort des Volts et ils n'y avaient aucune trace d'eux. L'homme ria à la question…Il était fort probable qu'ils les aient fait exécuter, comme il voulait le faire avec ces personnes. Ginji sentait la rage monter en lui, alors que Ban lui murmurait de se calmer, redoutant l'apparition de Raitei. L'homme répondit en souriant :

 _Que penses-tu que nous en avons fait, empereur ?_

Ginji ne répondit pas, pensant déjà connaître la réponse. Kazuki tomba à genou à côté de Ginji, s'ils les avaient tués...Cela signifiait qu'il ne verra plus jamais Jubei...Son Jubei...

 _Alors Raitei, on ne parle plus ? On a perdu sa langue ?_ L'homme arrêta de rire et reprit un air plus sérieux. _Nous ne les avons pas tués, nous voulions vous juger tous en même temps et s'ils n'étaient plus là, comment vous faire venir à nous, Raitei ? Par pur vengeance ? Je doute que ton ami, le serpent, t'aurait laissé faire._

Kazuki et Ginji s'échangèrent un regard de soulagement. Maintenant fallait-il encore les battre pour pouvoir les sauver.

 _Mon cher Raitei, sachez que votre vie, ici, m'appartient. Ce sera moi votre adversaire, ce sera le combat de l'asservisseur contre le libérateur ! Mais vous autres, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai des adversaires pour vous. Surtout toi Kazuki, nombreuses sont les personnes qui ont une dent contre toi. Il y en a aussi pour Shido...Même si pour le moment je ne le vois pas... Pour toi Midô Ban, nous avons prévu un invité spécial, un tueur à gage du nom d'Akira1, cela te dit peut-être quelque chose ?_ Dit l'homme en riant de nouveau devant l'expression figée de Ban. _Il est revenu exprès pour toi, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant._

Ban ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce moment-là, entendre un homme parler de justice tout en condamnant des personnes à morts, et en engageant des tueurs à gage était réellement ironique. Mais il perdit vite son sourire... Akira...Cela ne présageait rien de bon...Il savait que cet homme était d'un tout autre niveau que les ennemis qu'il avait affrontés jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était alors absolument pas sûr de remporter la victoire... Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus n'était pas tant l'idée de perde ou de mourir, mais celle ne pas pouvoir aider Ginji s'il s'avérait que celui-ci en aurait besoin. Il frappa la tête de son partenaire avant de lui murmurer d'une voix douce : « _Ginji, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi, je viendrais quoi qu'il arrive...Mais surtout ne te transforme pas en Raitei, si tu ne veux pas m'énerver, d'accord ?_ ». Le Blond se contenta d'acquiescer avec un léger sourire. Les combats qui se préparaient n'allaient pas être de tout repos, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire à ce moment-là s'il reverrait le jour se lever le lendemain.

A suivre

* * *

1 Personnage fictif, pas besoin de le chercher dans le manga ^^


	5. Chapitre IV - Vengeance

_**Chapitre IV : Une vengeance à la puissance écrasante.**_

On pouvait voir l'impatience brûler dans les yeux de l'homme vêtu de blanc, cet homme étrange avait visiblement une dent contre Ginji, qui lui, n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était ou encore de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose par le passé, et que pour se venger, il ne se contentait pas de s'en prendre à lui, mais aussi à ses amis, et avait en plus embarqué tout le Mugenjô dans ses histoires. Ce qui eut pour effet le mettre dans une rage folle, qu'il tentait de maîtriser pour ne pas laisser apparaître Raitei... Une tâche d'autant plus difficile qu'il se trouvait dans le Mugenjô, l'endroit de prédilection pour l'empereur.

L'homme en blanc descendit de l'estrade bientôt imité par ses acolytes vêtus de noir. Ils étaient désormais face aux récupérateurs. La foule s'était retirée de peur de se trouver au milieu de la bataille qui allait bientôt débuter. Tous se tenaient debout à se toiser du regard, prêt à bondir pour se battre. Soudain une voix s'éleva d'un toit qui se situait derrière le dos des récupérateurs.

 _Ban ! Mon petit Ban, cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois qu'on s'étaient vue, tu étais protecteur non ?_ Dit-il sur un ton amusé.

Ban fit volte-face et vit en face de lui un jeune homme qui avait à peu près le même âge que lui. Vêtu du même costume que les autres, il avait cependant opté pour la discrète couleur qu'était le rouge. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux bleu nuit, Ban l'avait déjà combattu une fois par le passé et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et pour cause, cet homme à la capacité de lire dans les pensées, sitôt vous pensez à une attaque, sitôt il le sait, ce qui lui laisse toujours un coup d'avance. Pour le battre, il faut être plus rapide que lui dans les mouvements, ou s'empêcher de penser. De plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait aussi la capacité d'utiliser la pression. Mieux valait éviter ses coups si on ne voulait pas finir en bouillie. Ban ne répondit pas à ses provocations ce qui embêtait visiblement le tueur à gage qui avait une personnalité assez dérangée. Ban ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, ils n'étaient pas amis, et n'avait jamais traînés ensemble. Cependant s'il se souvenait de lui malgré une seule et unique rencontre, parce que le combat contre cet homme avait été des plus compliqué, et que sa personnalité dérangée, proche de celle d'Akabane Kurodo, l'avait marqué.

 _Tu ne réponds pas Ban ? Pas très polis tout ça...M'enfin, je voulais te dire que je n'ai rien contre toi, et que ce combat sera strictement professionnel. Bon, d'accord, je l'avoue. J'avais hâte de me battre contre toi. En même temps, tu es la seule et unique personne à m'avoir battu ! Et je voulais aussi savoir si mon niveau s'est amélioré, après tout, la dernière fois, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tu gagnes. Peut-être que cette fois la balance penchera en ma faveur, non ? Tu ne penses pas ?_ Ban soupira devant le monologue du tueur à gage qui n'avait jamais eu toute sa tête. _Mais bon, cette fois, je ne suis pas là pour tuer la personne que tu protèges mais...pour te tuer toi._ Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il lécha d'impatience _. C'est peut-être cela qui fera pencher la balance en ma faveur puisque je peux me donner à fond contre toi cette fois-ci. Sans distraction, le combat n'en sera que plus facile._

Ban avait, entre temps, allumé une cigarette et se moquait pas mal du discours de son adversaire. Celui-ci descendit quand même de son toit, et fonça avec une vitesse impressionnante sur le jeune récupérateur. Ban devait être plus rapide que lui s'il voulait pouvoir le toucher, mais sachant qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, la partie n'était pas très égale. Le jeune homme était devenu plus rapide, plus puissant et plus précis que durant leur dernier combat. Normal, puisqu'il remonte à plusieurs années, et même si Ban s'était aussi amélioré leurs niveaux était désormais égaux. Surtout que Ban se trouvait privé de son Jagan, puisqu'il a besoin de concentration avant de l'utiliser. Seulement si Ban se concentre, le tueur à gage le saura toute de suite, et pourrait en profiter pour riposter. La technique de combat qu'il employait ressemblait à celle qu'il utilisait contre Fûdo. Car entre voir l'avenir et lire dans les pensées la différence était minime. Entre eux les coups s'enchaînaient, on pouvait cependant s'apercevoir d'une légère domination du combat par Akira1...

Pendant ce temps-là, Ginji et Kazuki étaient face à leurs adversaires et se toisaient du regard. Ginji s'inquiétait surtout pour Kazuki, car il savait qu'il allait se battre uniquement contre l'homme en blanc, et que Kazuki aurait donc tous les autres. D'un seul et même mouvement, tous leurs ennemis bondirent sur eux. Seul l'homme blanc s'attaqua à Ginji, tous les autres se dirigèrent sur Kazuki comme l'avait prédit le blondinet. L'homme qui faisait face à Ginji était quelqu'un de puissant, de déterminé, et de ce fait très dangereux. Durant les premiers coups qu'ils échangèrent, Ginji découvrit que son ennemi n'était pas n'importe qui car celui-ci avait la capacité d'utiliser la lave. De plus, il semblait être assez résistant aux décharges électriques que pouvait lui envoyer le blond. En effet, malgré le voltage impressionnant, cela ne le faisait même pas tressaillir. Encore une fois, le combat tourna en la défaveur du jeune récupérateur.

Quant à Kazuki, il était encerclé d'ennemis de niveaux inégal. Il en élimina deux d'entre eux sans trop de difficulté, cependant les quatre qui restaient étaient plutôt puissants. La seule femme du groupe était sans doute celle qui était la plus redoutable. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoir spécial, cependant elle était extrêmement rapide et savait très bien manier le sabre qu'elle utilisait pour se battre. Cette femme était donc la plus redoutable, cependant les trois autres n'étaient pas en reste. Puisqu'ils étaient aussi rapides et agiles. Seule la femme semblait réellement se concentrer sur Kazuki, les trois autres semblaient chercher quelque chose du regard. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Kazuki comprit que c'était les adversaires désignés de Shido, et qu'ils attendaient le retour de celui-ci. Sans doute pour le prendre en traître.

Le trio se battait avec la plus grande difficulté contre leurs ennemis. Essoufflés, ils savaient que la victoire était de plus en plus en train de leurs échapper. La foule qui s'était retirée dans les ruelles adjacentes laissant la grande place en guise d'arène, hurlent en rythmes leurs soutient aux étranges hommes costumés. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les Get Backers étaient largement menés par leurs adversaires, désormais, ils se contentaient de parer les coups ou de les esquiver sans prendre réellement le temps de répliquer, puisqu'ils ne le pouvaient pas réellement. L'homme en blanc finit par rire bruyamment avant d'ajouter :

 _Alors, c'est ça, la puissance de Raitei ? Je m'attendais à toute autre chose. Je suis bien déçu, finalement tu n'étais pas aussi imbattable que ce que la légende raconte..._

Ban avait compris les intentions de cet homme, il voulait en finir avec Ginji. Il ne put s'empêcher de tenter d'intervenir, cependant Akira se trouvait sur son chemin, et lui barra la route en lui portant un coup puissant qui l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. L'homme recouvrit son corps entier de lave, faisant de lui une arme pour se ruer sur sa cible qui était déjà en piteuse état. Le coup qu'il allait porter serait extrêmement difficile à parer pour Ginji qui pouvait à peine bouger.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Et oui, Akira est un beau mélange entre Fûdo et Akabané. Personnellement j'aime bien ce genre de personnalité et je me suis vraiment amusée à créer ce personnage.


	6. Chapitre V - Un sauvetage inespéré

_**Chapitre V : Un sauvetage inespéré.**_

L'homme en blanc se ruait sur sa cible, qui n'était plus réellement en état de réagir. Ginji avait entendu que Ban avait tenté d'intervenir, mais Akira l'en avait empêché. Malgré l'imminence de l'attaque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plus s'inquiéter pour ses amis que pour lui-même. Alors, que l'homme était très proche du jeune récupérateur, une nuée de corbeaux et de rats envahis la place. En quelques secondes, on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Des centaines de corbeaux étaient sur la place s'attaquant aux hommes costumés. Ceux-ci n'eurent d'autres choix que de se replier sur les toits, car si les rats les touchaient, il en était fini d'eux en quelques secondes. Quand ils le firent, la place finie par se dégager et les corbeaux repartir de là où ils étaient venus. Mais la place était désormais déserte. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Ginji, de Ban ou de Kazuki. L'homme en blanc poussa un cri enragé, et ordonna à ses sbires d'aller les retrouver et de l'appeler quand cela serait fait. Akira, quant à lui, se contenta de rire doucement et de chuchoter un « bien joué ».

Pendant ce temps-là, les récupérateurs et leurs amis avançaient dans les ruelles, le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils suivaient Shido puisqu'il était le seul à savoir où il était réellement dans le Mugenjô. Bientôt ils arrivèrent chez Gen l'apothicaire qui vivait encore ici. Personne ne l'avait dénoncé, ou personne ne savait quel était les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec les Volts. Et heureusement, puisqu'il était la seule personne sur laquelle ils pouvaient compter ici. La seule qui les recueilleraient malgré les risques, et chez qui ils pourraient se reposer. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, Gen avait déjà tout préparé pour les recevoir. Comme s'ils les attendaient déjà. Ils les fient s'allonger sur les lits, et commença à s'occuper de leurs blessures. Ren, elle ne prit pas le temps de les accueillir, elle était trop occupée à regarder quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Malgré la présence de son précieux Kazuki, elle n'avait pas décroché son regard de son écran, car la jeune fille était très concentrée. Une fois leurs blessures pensées, les jeunes restaient assis à reprendre leurs esprits et à penser à ce qui venait de se produire. Ban était soucieux, en effet, la victoire semblait désormais peu probable et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ils partiraient sans demander leurs restes. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent à la clé de toute cette histoire mais qu'en revanche ils auraient probablement des frais d'hôpitaux. Mais connaissant Ginji, il savait que ce dernier refuserait l'idée même d'abandonner ses amis et ceux même pour tout l'or du monde. Ban se rapprocha de Ginji pour lui demander comment il allait.

 _Ça va aller Ban-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas_ , répondit faiblement Ginji avec un léger sourire avant même que Ban ne put poser la question.

 _Ginji..._ Ban savait que son ami était en train de lui mentir mais il ne pouvait pas lui le lui reprocher. _Écoute Ginji, on ne devrait pas rester ici. On ne va pas..._

 _Ban-chan !_ Le coupa Ginji. _Je ne peux pas abandonner les autres… Je suis désolé Ban-chan mais...je ne peux pas partir._

Ban soupira, il connaissait son ami par cœur. C'était évident qu'il lui répondrait ça, mais s'il n'avait pas essayé de lui parler, il s'en serait voulu. Ban prit la main de Ginji et la caressa doucement comme pour répondre à son ami qu'il resterait avec lui. Ginji en contrepartie lui fit un tendre sourire, pas aussi heureux que ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude. En réalité, c'était plus un sourire de reconnaissance.

 _Ban-chan...je..._ Commença Ginji. _Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça...C'est de ma faute si tu es blessé..._

 _Ginji,_ soupira Ban en donnant un coup sur la tête de son partenaire. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore. N'oublie pas que dans Get Backers il y a un « S » qui signifie que ?_

 _Qu'on n'est pas seul,_ finit le blond.

 _Tout à fait. Ginji, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'entraîner dans ce genre de situation. Je resterais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, et je sais que si la situation serais inverse, tu resterais avec moi, non ?_

 _Bien sûr,_ répondit Ginji avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

 _Alors,_ dit Ban en se rapprochent un peu de son partenaire, _ne t'excuses pas._

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre contre leurs peaux. Ban finit par se redresser, car il n'aimait pas que les deux autres l'observent. En effet, Kazuki et Shido était assis à quelques mètres d'eux, et discutaient tranquillement en les regardant. Ban soupira et finit par demander :

 _Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Je suppose que la priorité est de libérer vos amis, non ?_

 _Oui,_ répondit Kazuki _, le seul problème c'est qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de là où ils peuvent être retenus..._

 _Moi je le sais_ , dit Ren calmement tandis qu'elle pianotait sur son ordinateur.

Les quatre jeunes stoppèrent leurs discutions et la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ren reprit la parole en quittant enfin son écran :

 _MacubeX savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ces hommes. Il a tenté de les réprimer, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop puissants pour eux. La seule chose qui les intéressait c'était de faire venir Ginji ici._

 _Tsss, et l'autre petit génie de l'informatique n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le leurs livrer en pâture ?_

 _Non, Ban tu n'y es pas._ Corrigea la jeune fille. _Lorsqu'il a compris ce qu'ils voulaient, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas les en empêcher, il a bloqué l'accès au réseau internet et aux systèmes du Mugenjô pour transférer le contrôle ici._

 _Ça veut dire quoi ?_ Demanda Ginji qui ne comprenait pas trop le charabia informatique de la jeune fille.

 _C'est-à-dire, que je peux avoir accès à toutes les caméras qui sont présentes dans le Mugenjô, mais aussi à la réalité virtuelle. Bien sûr, mon ordinateur n'est pas assez puissant pour la créer, mais comme nos ennemis ignorent où sont les caméras, on a un avantage sur eux. De plus, comme le contrôle de la réalité virtuelle a été transféré ici, ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser contre vous. Du coup, ce n'est pas MacubeX qui a prévenu Ginji, c'est eux qui l'on fait. Ils ont dû sortir du Mugenjô pour pouvoir faire ça. Ils ont tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'envoyer d'ici mais j'ai toujours bloqué leurs e-mails ou leurs communications. D'ailleurs cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'ils les ont capturés._

 _Tu peux voir en temps réels où ils sont ?_ La coupa Ban avec un petit sourire.

 _Oui_ , répondit Ren, _et je sais également où sont retenu MacubeX et les autres..._

 _Laisse tomber MacubeX,_ la coupa Ban, _les hommes se sont dispersés pour nous chercher. Si on les prend par surprise, on aura l'avantage. Tu as des oreillettes ?_

 _Mais,_ protesta Ginji, _le plus important c'est d'aller sauver les autres, non ?_

 _Non, le plus important est de rester en vie,_ répliqua celui-ci. _Si on va directement les attaquer à leur repère, c'est nous qui serons en situation de faiblesse, puisqu'ils seront tous unis. Faut les attaquer un par un pour les affaiblir efficacement, sans cependant, nous affaiblir nous. De plus, si on y va bêtement et qu'on se fait tuer, on condamne vos amis par la même occasion._

Sur ce, Ren les équipa tous d'une oreillette. Ban s'approcha de Ginji pour lui murmurer « _T'éloigne pas de nous, ok ? Tu risques de griller ton oreillette avec ton électricité, et tu es la personne visée alors ne t'éloigne pas de moi_ ». Ginji lui sourit gentiment et promit de faire de son mieux. Devant ce spectacle Kazuki et Shido ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le Mugenjô, Ban est devenu sur-protecteur envers son ami au point qu'on dirait qu'ils sont un peu plus...Qu'amis justement.

A Suivre


	7. Chapitre VI - Contre-attaque

_**Chapitre VI : Contre-attaque.**_

Le groupe se mit donc en quête de trouver leurs ennemis un par un. Ce fut d'une facilité surprenante, grâce aux caméras de Ren, et à ses directives précises. Ils arrivaient discrètement dans leurs dos, et avant que la personne n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils lui sautaient dessus, et la battait sans difficulté. En même temps, quatre personnes contre une, ce n'était pas des plus compliqués. Ils avaient ainsi réussi à éliminer six personnes, mais aucune d'elles ne faisaient partie du groupe qui les avaient attaqués. D'après Ren, il était en réalité douze, les six qui les avaient attaqués étaient uniquement ceux qui avait une dent contre les membres de leurs groupes. Sachant que Kazuki en avait éliminé deux lors de son premier combat, il ne restait donc plus que le groupe d'ennemi qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Ren fini par les rappeler d'urgence chez Gen, en effet, leurs ennemis se doutant de quelque chose, ont mit en place un piège pour attirer les anciens Volts dans leurs griffes.

Une fois de retour chez l'apothicaire, Ren les accueillies avec un sourire crispé. Les quatre jeunes hommes s'asseyaient et la regardaient en attendent de ses nouvelles. Les jeunes garçons étaient fatigués, car certaines de leurs blessures infligées un peu plutôt leurs étaient encore douloureuses. Seul Shido semblait aller bien. Ren pris donc la parole pour leur expliquer le plan de leurs ennemis :

 _Nos ennemis ont établi leur base près d'une caméra, il faut savoir que MacubeX avait pris soin après le départ de Ginji de placer des caméras dans tous les endroits susceptibles de pouvoir faire un Q.G afin d'espionner les groupes adverses qui pourraient se former. Et il a eu raison, car nos ennemis se retrouvent justement dans l'un de ses endroits, ce qui m'a permis d'espionner toutes leurs conversations depuis plusieurs jours._

 _Tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir du piège qui nous attendaient ?_ Demanda Ban passablement agacé.

 _Malheureusement non, MacubeX a bloqué toute communication avec l'extérieur. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu la rétablir, mais si je l'avais fait, ils auraient pu facilement vous contacter et même me retrouver…Quand j'ai entendu que vous aviez été contacté, je savais que vous dissuader de venir serait inutile de toute manière, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'ils sachent qu'ils étaient espionnés. D'ailleurs mon but n'était pas de vous faire venir ici, je voulais qu'on se débarrasse d'eux sans votre aide,_ conclu-t-elle.

 _Mais ils n'ont accès à aucune caméra ?_ Demande Ginji un peu sceptique.

 _Je pense qu'ils ont accès à quelques-unes. On a tenté de pirater le système de MacubeX plusieurs fois, et comme ils utilisent son ordinateur pour le faire, il m'est très difficile de les empêcher d'avoir accès à tout. En plus, je n'ai pas le niveau de MacubeX en informatique alors je ne peux pas tout gérer comme lui le ferait..._

 _Comment vont-ils ?_ Demanda Kazuki très inquiet.

… _ça peut aller mais…ils ont été quand même…torturé… Cependant, d'après ce que je peux voir, ils n'ont pas de blessures majeures, et n'ont pas l'air en si mauvaise santé que cela. Ce que je veux dire c'est…Qu'ils ne sont pas mourants…pour l'instant…_

 _Bon, c'est quoi leur plan ? Tu ne nous a pas fait revenir juste pour nous dire ça ?_ Demanda Ban en soupirant.

 _Non...Ils ont compris qu'on leurs tendaient des pièges, et comme leur effectif est réduit de moitié, ils ont peur d'une potentielle défaite. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu ce retournement de situation, et pensait réellement vous éliminer tout de suite. Du coup, ils veulent se débarrasser des autres._ Cette phrase fit tressaillir tous les membres du groupes excepté Ban. _Mais ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent que s'ils s'en débarrassent comme ça, ils n'auront plus aucun moyen de pression. Ils ont donc décidé de refaire un de leurs fameux procès, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, dans lequel ils vont les juger. C'est en réalité juste un piège pour vous attirer, et vous attaquer en bloc._

 _Et comment on peut les séparer ?_ Demanda Shido.

 _Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour ça,_ reconnu Ren un peu dépitée _. Ils ont décidé de ne plus se séparer pour ne pas risquer de perdre encore des membres. Cependant, si on ne peut pas les séparer, on peut cependant les attaquer pendant qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas, et surtout les empêcher de s'en prendre à nos amis..._ Dit la jeune fille qui semblait maintenant un peu hésitante, elle avait en réalité juste peur de mener tous ses amis droit à la mort.

 _On t'écoute Ren_ , lui dit Kazuki en souriant, _on fait confiance à tes choix, pour l'instant, ils ont été judicieux._ Ban grimaça un peu à ce qu'il venait de dire, en réalité le plan de les attaquer un par un était de lui, et Ren s'était contentée de les superviser.

Ren entreprit de leur détailler son plan. Des plus basiques, par ailleurs, puisqu'il s'agissait d'attaquer les membres ennemis pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de l'exécution. Le but premier étant de libérer leurs amis retenus prisonniers. Ren les informa qu'ils seront sûrement transportés dans une cage, le rôle incomba donc directement à Ban de les libérer. Celui-ci n'était pas très sûr de ce coup, puisque Akira serait dans les parages. Il prévient les autres de ses doutes, et au final, ils ont conclu qu'ils protégeraient tous Ban jusqu'à qu'il puisse libérer les autres. Une fois que les autres seront libres, ils auront l'avantage du nombre. Ren se tourna alors vers Ginji.

 _Ginji, il faut que tu saches que l'homme qui en a après toi est le leader du groupe. Je ne sais pas si son nom te dit quelque chose, mais il s'appelle Hiroto. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre lorsqu'ils parlaient entre eux, tu aurais tué son père lorsque tu étais encore empereur._

 _Vraiment ?_ Demanda Ginji complètement abattu par ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si ses amis avaient été attaqués, mais l'entendre dire était une toute autre chose.

 _Mais j'ai fait quelques recherches, et en entendent leurs conversations, je peux te dire que cet homme n'a pas toute sa tête, il cherche depuis longtemps à se venger de toi. C'est devenu une obsession pour lui. Cette organisation a été en mise en place depuis des années, ils vous ont suivi et surveillés. Ils savaient tout de vous, et ont préparé un plan pour se venger de façon théâtrale. Car, le but n'est pas juste de vous tuer, mais que ce soit fait de façon spectaculaire avec le soutien des habitants du Mugenjô. Il connaît tous tes points faibles, et s'est préparé à un combat contre toi depuis des années. Ce qui explique sa résistance face à tes décharges. Cet homme est dangereux, bien sûr en raison de son pouvoir, mais aussi et surtout par son charisme. Il arrive à faire changer les gens d'avis, ne te laisse pas avoir par ses belles paroles, et ne l'écoute pas._ Ren parlait d'une voix ferme pour mettre en garde l'ancien leader des Volts, une personne qu'elle admirait plus que tout. _N'oublie pas que tu as sauvé des centaines de personnes ici, que tu as instauré un climat de paix. Cet homme lui instaure le chaos et la désolation dans le Mugenjô. Vous ne pouvez pas perdre...Sinon on est tous condamnés._

 _T'en fais pas Ren,_ dit Ginji d'une voix douce et rassurante, _on ne laissera pas le Mugenjô entre les mains de cet homme. On s'opposera à lui, même si pour ça, on devait en mourir._

Avant de se mettre en action, il avait encore un petit peu de temps. Leurs ennemis prenaient du temps pour tout planifier sous les oreilles attentives de Ren, mais ça, ils l'ignoraient. Pendant ce temps-là, Kazuki était assis sur le petit canapé à côté de Shido et parlait avec celui-ci de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Jubei, mais aussi de Ban et Ginji plus en retrait au fond de la salle en tête à tête. Malgré les circonstances, faire des commérages l'aidait à ne pas se mettre à pleurer et Shido le savait puisqu'il connaissait bien son ami qui avait été son partenaire pendant longtemps lorsqu'ils faisaient partis des Dieux des Volts1.

Ginji et Ban, quant à eux, s'étaient retirés au fond de la salle, dans un coin tranquille où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Dans un premier temps, leurs discutions portait sur le combat, et sur le fait que Ginji ne connaisse pas du tout l'homme qui le déteste, et que son nom ne lui évoque absolument rien. Puis Ban le mit en garde sur ce qui se passerait s'il se transformait en Raitei, et de sa colère envers celui-ci si jamais cela se produisait. Ban était très inquiet surtout après les déclarations de Ren, si le fameux Hiroto savait bien manier les mots, il pourrait vraiment blesser Ginji. Car le blondinet était bien plus fragile mentalement que physiquement. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, Ginji, un peu abattu demanda d'une petite voix :

 _Ban-chan...Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

 _Bien sûr, qu'est-ce t'as ?_ Demanda Ban d'une voix assez douce.

 _Tu...T'en as pas marre parfois ? ... Je veux dire, d'être avec moi ?_ Demanda Ginji avec une voix qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude, et qui malgré lui, était quelque peu suppliante.

 _Non,_ répondit Ban de façon très directe et sans un brin d'hésitation dans la voix, _Pourquoi en aurais-je marre ? Je veux dire, ok, tu es un peu stupide mais c'est pas une raison._

 _Mais...T'en as pas marre d'être toujours entraîné dans mes histoires ? Et...De l'empereur, du Mugenjô et tout ça ?_

 _Ginji, soupira Ban, je me souviens avoir déjà eu cette discutions avec toi. Et je t'ai déjà répondu que non, je n'en ai pas marre de toi._

 _Oui...tu dois avoir raison_ , répondit le blondinet avec un petit sourire _, désolé de t'embê...Aie !_ S'écria Ginji en pleurnichant après le coup porté par Ban.

 _Tu l'as mérité. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase : TU NE M'EMBETE PAS ?_ Articula bien le brun.

Ginji sourit pour répondre à Ban. Même si Ban le rassurait souvent, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain. Bien sûr, il avait confiance en lui, mais c'était plutôt en lui-même qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Après tout, pourquoi Ban voudrait-il rester avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

Ban, lui, voyait bien que son ami était en train de se torturer l'esprit en ce moment même. Bien qu'il pensât qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, et non pas qu'il se torturait sur leur relation. Il approcha son visage de Ginji qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, surpris par ce soudain geste d'affection. Il lui murmura _« t'en fais pas Ginji, je te promets que je te ramènerais tes amis_ ». Ban ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ce genre de promesse à son ami, même s'il ignorait totalement l'issu du combat, et qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir sa promesse. Des promesses, il en avait rompu beaucoup, mais toutes celles qu'il fait à Ginji lui sont précieuses et il détestait les rompre. C'est pourquoi il s'acharnait toujours à tout faire pour les tenir.

Ban caressa alors la joue de Ginji, et vient murmurer à son oreille qu'il le protégerait. En sentent le souffle de celui-ci dans le creux de son oreille, et en entend la promesse de protection de Ban, Ginji ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. Le brun sourit devant l'expression de son meilleur ami, il le trouvait tellement adorable quand il était gêné. Leurs visages étaient de nouveaux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, alors que Ban avait toujours une main sur la joue de son ami. Leurs lèvres se faisaient de plus en plus proche, quand Ren annonça qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Les deux jeunes garçons gênés se levaient pour rejoindre les autres devant l'ordinateur. Puis ce fut l'heure d'y aller, ils se rendaient dans la ruelle pour leur tendre un piège. Dehors, le ciel se faisait menaçant et une pluie fine commença à tomber sur Tokyo.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Les Dieux des Volts ou les Tenno étaient l'escorte de Raitei et dirigeaient le Mugenjô à ses côtés. Ils était au nombre de quarte : Kazuki, Shido, MacubeX mais aussi Masaki.


	8. Chapitre VII - L'arrivée de Raitei

_**Chapitre VII : L'arrivée de Raitei.**_

Nos quatre jeunes récupérateurs s'étaient installés dans les ruelles adjacentes, et avaient mis leur guet-apens en position. Mais le temps passait, et personne n'arrivait. Les minutes leurs semblaient durer une éternité, et ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Ban voyait que Ginji avait du mal à tenir en place, et n'arrivait pas à réprimer ce mauvais pressentiment qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Ren restait silencieuse au bout de l'oreillette. Soudain, ils l'entendirent parler :

 _Ils changent de direction !_ S'écria la jeune fille avec étonnement.

Le groupe se mis à courir pour rattraper leurs proies malheureusement, ils avançaient plus rapidement qu'eux. Malgré les bonnes instructions de Ren, ils restaient à la traîne, et ne parvenaient pas à les voir. Finalement, ils les ont rattrapés sur une grande place. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort dressant presque un rideau entre eux, et leurs adversaires. Leurs ennemis semblaient contrariés, surtout l'homme vêtu en blanc, le fameux Hiroto, qui prit soudain la parole.

 _Je vois que vous vous êtes débarrassés de nos amis…Vous savez, ils comptaient beaucoup pour nous._

 _Nos amis aussi compte pour nous !_ Répliqua Ginji passablement énervé _. Si vous ne nous aviez pas attaqué, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de tuer vos amis !_

Ginji n'aimais pas particulièrement tuer, mais dans la situation présente, ils n'avaient pas eu le luxe d'épargner leurs ennemis. Car ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il croisait lors d'une mission, mais c'était des gens qui reviendrait toujours pour s'en prendre à lui, mais surtout à ses amis. Et pire encore, à des gens innocents qui n'ont aucun rapport avec eux. S'ils avaient attendus des années pour venir se venger, une défaite ne les déstabiliseraient pas, et ils remettraient un autre plan sur pied tôt ou tard. Les tuer était la seule solution pour les empêcher de nuire.

 _Vos amis...Vous les reverrez dans l'au-delà, on vous les enverra après s'être occupé de vous._

Pendant qu'il continuait son monologue dans lequel il continuait sans cesse de les menacer, et les rabaisser. Ren, pendant ce temps-là, désignait l'endroit où était retenu leurs amis. Ils étaient dans un immeuble désaffecté à côté, aller les libérer serait prendre un gros risque, et Ban le souligna aux autres. Il souligna aussi le fait que peu importe le plan qu'ils feraient, il sera toujours déjoué par Akira puisqu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Quand Ban prononça cette phrase, un large sourire sadique et satisfait s'afficha sur le visage du tueur à gage. L'homme en blanc finit son discours et le combat commença enfin.

Hiroto était visiblement en colère lorsqu'il remarqua qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'avaient écoutés son discours. Car s'il était dangereux dans un combat, il savait aussi très bien manier les mots ce qui lui avait permis de se mettre le Mugenjô dans la poche, alors qu'auparavant, les habitants de ce lieu vouaient un véritable culte aux Volts. Hiroto recouvrit son corps entier de lave, comme il l'avait fait lors de leur précédent combat, ce qui signifiait que les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. La pluie formait de la buée autour d'Hiroto dû à la chaleur intense que dégageait son corps recouvert le magma en fusion. Ginji savait qu'il lui fallait absolument éviter de toucher son ennemi, Ban lui avait expliqué un peu plutôt que la lave pouvait atteindre des températures allant de 700° à 1200°, et lui avait surtout expliqué que c'était de la roche en fusion, et non pas du feu comme le pensait le blond. Ginji ne pouvait, alors, que se contenter d'esquiver les coups, mais à cause de la pluie, le sol devenait glissant, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Il para le coup de son adversaire en plaçant ses bras entre le poing de son ennemi et son visage. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur ardente de la lave sur sa peau, et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il lui envoya une décharge électrique avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait dégager. L'homme se figea presque puisque la lave qui le recouvrait avait durcit et était redevenu de la roche laissant juste le temps au jeune blondinet de se redresser et de s'éloigner de son adversaire. En quelques secondes seulement, la roche fondue de nouveau et se transforma en magma. Ginji, regardait ses avant-bras endolorit, et gravement brûlé, ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il comprit que s'il voulait gagner et rester en vie, il ne devait absolument pas se laisser toucher par son ennemi. Le combat qui suivit fut très dur à gérer pour lui, ne pas pouvoir approcher son adversaire l'empêchait de l'attaquer correctement. Ses attaques à distance n'était pas assez puissante pour durcir la lave, et encore moins pour blesser l'homme en dessous.

 _Amano Ginji, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_ S'écria l'homme de plus en plus énervé par la fuite de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi juré, Ginji le regardait sans répondre, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. _C'est sans doute parce qu'à l'époque tu ne prêtais gère attention à tes victimes. Tu prétends être quelqu'un de bien mais tu ne souviens même pas que tu as tué mon père_ ?

Ginji ne trouvait rien à répondre, car non, il ne souvenait pas avoir tué son père ce qui dans un sens le faisait se sentir horriblement coupable, comment peut-on enlever une vie sans s'en souvenir ?

 _C'était un homme bien…il s'occupait de la protection d'un quartier. Il…_

 _Hiroto !_ Le coupa Ginji _, peu importe qui est ton père, ce qu'il a fait, ou comment il est mort ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'entraîner tout le Mugenjô dans tes désirs de vengeance !_

 _Mais tu ne comprends pas, Empereur ?_ Dit l'homme en riant, cependant il était surpris que son ennemi connaisse son nom. _Le Mugenjô et les Volts sont tous coupables ! Il est mort et tout le monde s'en fichait puisque c'est l'empereur qui l'avait tué ! C'était un crime légitime...c'était la justice ! Je me suis alors promis de lui rendre la justice qu'il avait mérité, de punir tous ceux qui s'était réjoui de sa mort ! D'établir enfin une vraie justice qui punit les coupables !_

 _S'il était comme toi alors j'ai bien fait de le tuer._ Répliqua Ginji d'une voix sombre et très menaçante qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Son énervement devenait de plus en plus intense, au point qu'il avait du mal à le contenir. Il pouvait comprendre le besoin de revanche, mais pas celui d'impliquer des innocents. Il sentait son sang bouillir en lui, et arrivait de moins en moins à rester lui-même. En effet, son énervement et son sentiment de culpabilité était si intense qu'il avait du mal à garder conscience. Raitei était en train d'arriver...

Lorsque le combat de Ban avait débuté, celui-ci était bien embêté puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher son adversaire. Mais cette fois son combat n'étais pas aussi difficile que la première fois. En effet, le brun avait eu le temps d'analyser les mouvements de son adversaire, et de pouvoir réfléchir à une technique loin de tout espionnage télépathique. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à le toucher, parfois, il le frôlait. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le combat, car il gardait un œil sur son partenaire. D'ailleurs, quand celui-ci glissa, Ban se précipita vers son ami au sol, mais fut interrompu par le tueur à gage qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Ban aider son partenaire. Ban reçu alors un coup sévère sur le bras droit. Après ce coup décisif le combat prit une autre tournure, et retourna à l'avantage d'Akira. Alors que Ban tentait de renverser de nouveau le combat, il essayait aussi et surtout de se concentrer sur celui-ci. Ce qui fut un énorme échec quand son ami se transforma en Raitei à l'autre bout du terrain.

L'air devient d'un coup surchargé en électricité et une aura puissante émanait désormais de Ginji. L'homme en blanc riait en répétant sans cesse : « _ENFIN ! ENFIN !_ » comme un illuminé. L'empereur de la foudre fixait l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui avec une haine innommable. Il leva le bras vers le ciel et créa une énorme sphère électrique qu'il lança vers son ennemi. Celui-ci l'esquiva sans mal, mais l'empereur avait déjà préparé la suivante. Seulement si l'homme vêtu de blanc les esquivaient, les personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin avait intérêt à en faire de même. Ainsi tantôt Kazuki, tantôt Ban ou Shido devait les esquiver. Quand Ginji était Raitei, plus rien ni personne n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il pourrait même tuer ses amis sans sourciller. Cette fois le combat était totalement inversé, c'est l'empereur qui menait la danse. L'autre ne pouvait pas l'approcher, car s'il le faisait, son sang commençait à bouillir. Même s'il était habitué à la chaleur, son sang entrait en ébullition à cause des micro-ondes ce qui conduirait purement et simplement à sa mort. En effet, les micro-ondes provoquent de la chaleur qui fait imploser le corps. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec la chaleur provoquée par la lave. Raitei changea de stratégie, puisque à distance, il ne parvenait pas à le toucher, il devait alors repasser au corps à corps.

Pendant ce temps, Ban avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer son adversaire. Comme Ginji venait de se transformer en Raitei, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, ramener son ami. Cependant, si l'utilisation du jagan semblait s'imposer pour pouvoir le raisonner, cela n'était pas sans danger. En effet, si Hiroto profite de la minute d'illusion pour frapper Ginji, il n'aura aucune chance de se défendre. Cependant, il ne voulait pas laisser Ginji en Raitei, il détestait voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Mais comment le ramener à lui-même sans le mettre en danger ? De plus, il savait que lorsqu'il était l'empereur, cela lui demandait énormément d'énergie et quitter cet état le rendait plus vulnérable. Si le combat venait à durer, Ginji perdrait l'avantage, car la technique de Raitei reposait sur la puissance pure, mais pas sur la durée. Les combats longs ne sont jamais à l'avantage de l'empereur. Pendant que Ban avait un dilemme intérieur, son ennemi en profitait pour l'attaquer, et celui-ci avait du mal à l'esquiver ou à répliquer. Car pour battre quelqu'un comme Akira, il fallait être à cent pour cent dans le combat.

Ginji, lui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à Ban, trop absorbé dans son combat. Il fonça droit sur son adversaire qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Il lui saisit ses mains et malgré la douleur, il lui donna une puissante décharge électrique ce qui fit durcir le magma pour le transformer en roche. Raitei brisa la roche au niveau de la poitrine afin de lui porter un coup au cœur. Mais le temps que la roche se brise, et qu'il tente de lui briser ses côtes, la roche avait de nouveau fondu en lave. Et l'empereur dû se reculer pour ne pas brûler d'avantage. Ses mains étaient maintenant très douloureuses, mais cela lui était égal puisqu'il pouvait, en canalisant l'énergie du Mugenjô, les régénérer. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour le faire, puisqu'elles étaient dans un état cadavérique. Le combat continua entre l'empereur et son adversaire, aucun des deux n'arrivant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre malgré la blessure au torse de l'homme en blanc. Raitei tout comme son ennemi commençaient à s'épuiser au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent et l'issu du combat n'était pas certaine.

A Suivre


	9. Chapitre VIII - Le combat final

_**Chapitre VIII : Le combat final.**_

Plus le temps passait, et plus il était difficile pour Raitei de se maintenir. L'épuisement, et le manque d'énergie le ferait bientôt disparaître pour laisser place à Ginji. Raitei était une personnalité inhumaine, mais elle avait l'avantage de toujours protéger Ginji. Cette personnalité avait été créé pour faire face à l'innommable, à une horreur que le pauvre enfant, qu'était Ginji à l'époque, ne pouvait supporter. Il avait eu besoin de Raitei pour survire, s'il n'avait pas été là, Ginji ne serait plus là non plus. Raitei avait été un rempart contre la douleur, lorsque celle-ci était trop intense, avait été une protection contre les ennemis trop puissants, prenant des décisions que Ginji serait incapable de prendre. Tuant sans pitié alors que Ginji aurait épargné. Mais à force, cette personnalité avait perdu tout sentiment, incapable de distinguer le bien du mal, et se contentant de se protéger de toutes les personnes qui l'entourent, ami ou ennemi, il ne faisait pas la différence. Finalement, cette personnalité qui avait été créé pour le protéger, aujourd'hui, était ce qui le détruisait.

L'homme en face de Ginji commençait lui aussi à s'épuiser. En effet, maintenir son corps couvert de lave pendant de longues minutes lui avait demandé une consommation d'énergie conséquente. Raitei posa finalement un genou à terre, et l'aura étouffante qui l'entourait disparu enfin. Si son ennemi n'avait plus son armure de lave pour le protéger, mais il se rua sur le blond qui n'arrivait plus à se relever. Il lui fallait quelques secondes supplémentaires pour pouvoir trouver l'énergie de se lever. L'homme attrapa Ginji autour du cou et le soulevait à sa hauteur. Les pieds du blondinet ne touchaient plus le sol, tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager de la poigne de son adversaire. Il souffla un léger : _« Ban...chan_ ». Ce dernier tourna la tête au même moment, et cette fois, son comportement changea du tout au tout. Il n'avait jamais été aussi enragé ou aussi puissant. Lorsque Ginji était en danger, Ban devenait un ennemi redoutable et sans pitié. Plutôt que de se précipiter sur l'homme qui attaquait son ami, il tourna le regard vers Akira qui se tenait debout devant lui. Il savait que s'il voulait aider son ami, il fallait d'abord se débarrasser de lui. Akira n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Ban se retrouva derrière lui, alors qu'il para son coup, son regard croisa, moins d'une milliseconde, celui de Ban, et il fut alors prit dans une terrible illusion.

Ban fonça vers son ami aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ginji, quant à lui, avait du mal à respirer et avait du mal à garder conscience. Malgré les décharges qu'il lui avait envoyées, l'homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ginji changea alors de stratégie, il lâcha les mains de son ennemi, qu'il tentait de retenir, pour alors les diriger faiblement vers son visage. Il voyait de moins en moins clair, et les secondes semblaient durer des heures. Finalement, il mit ses doigts le long des tempes d'Hiroto, avant de, non pas l'électrocuter, mais d'absorber toute l'électricité qui parcourait son corps1. L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur, et lâcha enfin le cou de Ginji. Mais le blond lui ne le lâcha pas, et continuait de drainer toute l'électricité qui se trouvait dans son corps. L'homme mit, dans un geste de désespoir, ses mains sur celle du blondinet pour les brûler dans l'espoir qu'il lâche ses tempes. Mais ce fut en vain, bientôt son cœur arrêta de battre, et il poussa son dernier souffle. Ban arrivait à côté de Ginji qui se tenait debout devant le cadavre de l'homme en blanc. Quand il vit Ban, il ne put que murmure un « _désolé...Ban...chan…_ » avec une voix très affaiblie, avant de s'évanouir. Le brun rattrapa son ami avant que celui-ci ne tombe sur le sol. Ban ne réussit pas à le retenir et rester debout, il tomba donc à genou avec son partenaire dans les bras. Mais sans qu'il s'en rend compte, la minute de son illusion venait de se terminer, libérant Akira de son emprise.

Le tueur à gage sortant du Jagan lança un regard affolé autour de lui, cherchant son adversaire du regard. Quand il le vit agenouillé avec son partenaire dans les bras, il fonça sur lui pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Il apparut derrière Ban à une vitesse fulgurante sans que celui n'ait la possibilité de pouvoir esquiver cette attaque soudaine et inattendue. Mais Akira se figea, et se redressa sans attaquer sa cible qui se trouvait pourtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Ban l'observait incrédule, ne voyant pas ce qui avait pu retenir son coup. Il épousseta son costume avant de dire :

 _Désolé mon petit Ban mais notre combat se termine ici._ Dit Akira d'une voix amusée. _Je ne me battais contre toi que parce que c'était mon travail. Si, si rappel toi ! Je t'ai dit que c'était strictement professionnel ! Fais pas cette tête,_ dit-il en riant devant l'expression sceptique et étonnée de Ban. _Mon client est mort, alors qui me payera si je te tue ? Personne, mon client mort, ma mission est terminée si je puis dire. Je suis un pro moi, je ne tue ni gratuitement ni sans raison. On dit que j'ai gagné ? Parce que je t'aurais abattu si mon stupide client n'était pas mort avant que je finisse ma mission. J'espère qu'on se retrouvera mon cher Ban, à très très bientôt._

Il sauta sur un toit avant de saluer son adversaire d'un signe et de disparaître. Ban restait interdit et n'osait pas bouger pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait Ginji dans les bras et le souleva pour l'amener chez Gen afin qu'on puisse le soigner. Il confia la suite des opérations à Kazuki et Shido qui venait aussi de terminer leurs combats2. Les deux groupes se séparaient chacun dans le but de secourir leurs amis. La pluie, elle n'avait pas cessé de tomber sur le Mugenjô nettoyant la place de tout le sang qui l'avait souillée.

A Suivre

* * *

1 Il faut savoir que le corps humain fonctionne grâce à des impulsions électrique envoyée par le cerveau dans les nerfs jusqu'aux muscles concernés. Le cœur notamment est comme une batterie qui se décharge tout au long de notre vie. Ginji, ici, se contente de retirer toute l'électricité du corps de sa victime. Son cerveau et son cœur cesse alors de fonctionner et il meurt d'une simple crise cardiaque.

2 Il y a un chapitre extra à la fin dans laquelle vous pourrez les retrouver durant leurs combats. Vous aurez aussi droit au couple Kazuki et Jubei ainsi que Madoka et Shido.


	10. Chapitre IX - Le retour à l'ordre

_**Chapitre IX : Le retour à l'ordre.**_

Ban amena rapidement Ginji chez Gen qui lui procura les premiers soins. Celui-ci n'était pas en si mauvais état que cela, malgré les brûlures importantes, qui le ferait sûrement souffrir lorsqu'il serait éveillé. Ses jours n'étant cependant pas en danger. Sans doute grâce au pouvoir de régénération de l'empereur. Gen s'intéressait à Ban, qui lui par contre était bien plus mutilé que son ami. Il avait de nombreuses plaies assez profondes qui nécessitaient d'être prise en charge. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ban était pansé, il retourna au chevet de son ami qui ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Kazuki et Shido revenaient avec leurs amis qui avaient été capturés un peu plutôt. Tous furent pris en charge par Gen et Ren qui s'occupaient de soigner leurs lésions nombreuses et d'importances inégales. Les heures s'écoulèrent, et tout le monde reprenait du poil de la bête, mais lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, ils finirent tous par tomber de sommeil, seul Ban resta éveillé quasiment toute la nuit, veillant son ami qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Le lendemain matin, Ginji se réveilla, et se redressa doucement. Ban, lui, s'était finalement endormi au petit matin, installé près du lit du jeune homme, qui devina que son partenaire avait veillé sur lui la nuit précédente. Il caressa les cheveux de son ami, ne sachant pas trop ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se leva pour aller trouver Gen ou Ren afin d'en savoir plus. Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre dans laquelle il était, il trouva tous les autres endormis là où ils le pouvaient. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et ses genoux cédèrent sous l'émotion. Le soulagement de savoir que tous ses amis étaient en vie était si intense, qu'il ne réussit pas à rester debout. Il ne se souvenait plus trop de la fin de son combat, ce qu'il se souvenait, cependant, c'est que Raitei était intervenu. Il était donc plus qu'heureux de savoir tous ses amis sains et saufs, mais avait un peu peur de la réaction Ban.

 _Heureux ?_ Demanda une voix derrière le jeune garçon.

Ginji pourrait reconnaître cette voix entre mille, puisqu'elle était celle de son Ban. Il se retourna et le pris dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, il ne cessa de lui demander pardon. Ban enlaça aussi son ami tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien. La colère qu'il ressentait envers Ginji dû à sa transformation en Raitei disparu grâce au soulagement qu'il ressentait en voyant que celui-ci allait bien. Ginji se clamant un peu, Ban prit son visage entre ses mains et lui dit d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, ce qui était rare venant de Ban :

 _Ne te l'avais-je pas promis que je ramènerais tous tes amis sains et saufs ?_

Ginji acquiesça ne pouvant répondre, puisque sa gorge était trop serrée pour ça. Il gratifia cependant Ban d'un de ses vrais sourires, l'un de ceux rayonnant de joie. Un de ceux que Ban adorait, l'un de ceux que Ginji ne faisait que lorsque son ami était dans les parages, et que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Devant ce sourire, Ban ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser son partenaire. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Ginji, qui fut d'abord étonné, puis qui répondit au baiser de celui-ci, laissant leurs langues se mélanger. Leur baiser leur sembla durer une éternité, mais en même temps lorsqu'il se finit, il leur sembla n'avoir duré qu'une seconde. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre, au point que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Ginji passa ses bras autour du cou de Ban avant d'entreprendre un second baisé, plus doux et à la fois plus passionné que le précédent. Ils finirent par le rompre à bout de souffle, l'ayant retenu autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient. Ban colla son front contre celui de son amant en lui susurrant « _je t'aime_ ». À cette phrase, les joues du blond sont brutalement devenues rouges, et lui paraissait en feu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Ban avait ce genre de sentiment pour lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent du bruit dans l'autre pièce ce qui les coupas dans leurs élans d'affections. MacubeX était en train de se réveiller ce qui énerva profondément le brun, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa déclaration. N'ayant qu'une peur, que les sentiments de celui qu'il désirait plus que tout ne soit pas réciproque. Car le jeune homme savait par expérience qu'un baiser ne signifiait rien. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Ginji qui malgré ses airs d'ange est un véritable don juan.

Ban se redressa et aida Ginji à en faire de même. Ils se rendirent au chevet du petit génie de l'informatique pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les retrouvailles, entre Ginji et lui, furent très chaleureuse. Ginji était ravi de savoir que son ami était encore en vie, et surtout qu'il allait bien. Visiblement ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Ban se retira dans un coin pour fumer, préfèrent les laisser discuter. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si MacubeX était son ami. Les autres commencèrent à se réveiller à leurs tours dû au bruit que faisait la conversation entre Ginji et MacubeX. Bientôt ils furent tous éveillés, et la petite boutique de l'apothicaire était remplie de bonne humeur.

Dans l'après-midi, les jeunes décidèrent de quitter la boutique de Gen pour se rendre au Q.G de MacubeX, afin de l'aider à remettre la main sur le Mugenjô. Ils étaient tous dans la petite salle aux ordinateurs de MacubeX. Celui-ci afin de regagner son autorité perdue décida d'exposer les corps de leurs adversaires sur la grande place, pendu à l'échafaud sur lequel ils avaient prévus de les éliminer. Le but n'étant pas de les humilier ou de parler d'une certaine justice comme ils le faisaient, mais marquer les esprits des habitants du Mugenjô, afin d'éviter que ce genre de mésaventure se reproduise. Ginji n'aimait pas trop l'idée, mais ce n'était plus lui qui gérait le Château infini, et avait décidé de laisser faire son ami. Tous les jeunes étaient un peu fatigués de leurs journées, de leurs combats d'hier, et les blessures qui en résultaient les avaient bien épuisés. L'ambiance était donc désormais un peu plus calme qu'en début de journée. Les discutions restaient, cependant, concentrées sur les événements de la veille, même si parfois elles dérivaient sur d'autres sujets plus personnels. Cependant, ni Kazuki ni Shido ne parlaient du rapprochement qu'ils avaient observés entre les deux Get Backers, ne voulant pas risquer d'interrompre celui-ci. En réalité, la conversation était portée sur Shido et Madoka, puisque celui-ci n'osait pas sortir avec elle, ou du moins déclarer sa flamme. MacubeX et Sakura était particulièrement attentif à cette discutions puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas la jeune fille, et leur ami s'était bien gardé de leur en parler.

La nuit était en train de tomber quand Ban se redressa et dit à Ginji qu'ils devaient partir. S'ils étaient restés toute la journée c'est uniquement parce que Ban n'avait pas eu le cœur de devoir séparer son partenaire de ses amis plutôt. Ban détestait rester au Mugenjô puisqu'il savait que cet endroit avait une mauvaise influence sur son ami, le rendent plus vulnérable à l'apparition de Raitei, et un peu plus dépressif qu'en temps normal. Ils n'avaient jamais pu revenir une seule fois sans que Raitei « s'invite » à leur aventure. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir Kazuki les rattrapas pour leurs demander :

 _Les garçons attendez, vous allez dormir où ce soir ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

 _Bah, dans la voiture_ , répondit le blond en souriant, tandis que Ban réfléchissait à l'argent qu'ils leur restaient, pour savoir s'ils pourraient se payer un motel.

 _Vous devriez dormir au chaud et dans un endroit confortable, avec vos blessures ce n'est pas très bon de dormir dans une voiture._

 _Je sais, dit Ban, mais on n'a plus une tune, on peut pas se payer l'hôtel..._ Á la rigueur, il savait qu'ils pourraient se payer une chambre miteuse dans un motel douteux, ce qui était mieux que rien.

 _Je m'en doute_ , sourit Kazuki qui les connaissaient par cœur, _vous pourriez dormir chez moi. Je reste au Mugenjô cette nuit, Jubei ne veut pas rentrer, et préfère rester veiller sur lui, sa sœur et MacubeX._

 _Oh Kazu-chan_! Sourit Ginji, _merci ! Tu es tellement adorable !_

 _Je sais,_ répondit celui-ci avec malice avant de s'approcher de Ban et de lui murmurer : _« Si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit, prend quand même le soin de laver les draps, et je préférerais que vous évitiez ma chambre par ailleurs »._

Ban lui lança un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, il est vrai qu'avoir une chambre où dormir au chaud ce soir ne serait pas du luxe, et malheureusement il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour offrir cela à son partenaire. Du moins, en offrir une confortable et propre. Cependant, la réflexion du tisseur ne lui avait pas du tout plu, puisqu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que celui-ci sache où en était réellement leurs relations. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Sans doute les avaient-ils vu un peu plus tôt... Kazuki tendit les clefs de son appartement à Ginji, et expliqua au duo comment rejoindre son appartement et à vrai dire ses paroles étaient surtout destinées à Ban, car il savait que Ginji n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Les deux récupérateurs finirent par partir du Château après avoir salué leurs camarades et se mirent en route pour l'appartement de Kazuki.

A Suivre


	11. Chapitre X - Une soirée en amoureux

_**Chapitre X : Une soirée en amoureux.**_

Les deux jeunes se mirent en route pour aller à l'appartement de Kazuki, qui leur avait gracieusement laissé pour la nuit. Ban savait que celle langue de vipère leur avait laissé uniquement dans le but de savoir où en était leur relation. Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble qui semblait plutôt luxueux. Ban et Ginji s'étaient toujours doutés que le jeune homme avait de l'argent, cela se voyait à sa façon de se comporter, mais aux vues du quartier et de l'immeuble, il devait en avoir plus que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

Une fois arrivé sur le seuil de la porte, ils entrèrent dans celui-ci pour le visiter. L'entrée était faite d'un long couloir, et possédait un placard dans lequel on pouvait ranger mentaux et chaussures. L'entrée donnait sur un salon assez spacieux éclairé par une grande baie vitrée. Sur la gauche, il y avait une cuisine américaine d'une décoration assez moderne avec un îlot centrale, entouré de quatre chaises, qui devait sans doute servir de table. Sur la droite, il y avait deux canapés, un qui donnait sur une grande télévision accrochée au mur, et l'autre qui donnait sur la superbe vue de la baie vitrée.

 _Wah ! C'est magnifique !_ S'écria Ginji avec enthousiasme.

 _Mais comment il fait pour se payer ça, le tisseur ?_ Demanda Ban légèrement amère.

 _Je pense qu'il a touché un héritage, et puis Kazu-chan est très bon dans son travail aussi._

 _D'ailleurs, il bosse dans quoi ?_ Demanda Ban, soudain curieux de savoir ce que pouvait faire le tisseur. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui, au point qu'il ignorait même son métier.

 _Il est informateur, tu ne le savais pas Ban-chan ?_ Demanda Ginji, un peu surpris par la question de son partenaire.

 _Non, à vrai dire je m'en fous. J'me demande juste comment il se fait autant de pognon, alors que nous on n'a pas une thune. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il était récupérateur ou protecteur, ou transporteur. Ou juste une fouine. Je me demande qui peut bien le payer pour les informations qu'il détient._

 _Je crois que Kazu-chan sait bien gérer son argent,_ admis Ginji pour une fois un peu lucide sur leur situation, _mais lui, il est tout seul alors c'est plus facile._

 _Pas totalement faux,_ admit Ban.

C'est vrai que les Get Backers partageaient tout : leur « maison », leurs salaires. En général, les primes sont assez élevées, mais comment ils sont deux, il faut prévoir des frais d'hôpitaux pour eux deux en cas de soucis. Même si en réalité, le plus souvent, ils perdent de l'argent à cause des contraventions, ou de la fourrière. Leur voiture avait la chique pour se faire enlever et cela finissait par leur coûter très cher. Mais elle restait indispensable, donc pas question de la vendre. En plus, c'est le seul toit qu'ils ont au-dessus de leur tête. Et elle avait une valeur sentimentale particulière pour Ban, puisque c'était son père qui lui avait donné. Son père qui, par ailleurs, faisait partie de la première équipe de Get Backers avec Paul. Et de toute façon, ils en avaient besoin car parfois ils doivent parcourir plusieurs kilomètres pour pouvoir exécuter leurs missions.

Ginji proposa à Ban de finir la visite de l'appartement. Ils se rendirent donc dans le couloir qu'ouvrait le salon. Trois portes s'offraient alors à eux, l'une d'elle donnait sur une chambre qui avait un grand lit double au centre. Sobrement décorée avec des motifs japonais, les deux jeunes devinèrent que c'était la chambre de Kazuki. La deuxième pièce était également une chambre, d'ami sans doute, puisque deux lits étaient installés de chaque côté de la pièce, et ne ressemblait pas à une chambre personnelle. La décoration était beaucoup moins personnelle que la chambre d'avant et la pièce ne semblait pas souvent occupée. Ils finirent la visite par la salle de bain, assez spacieuse, elle possède une douche, ainsi qu'un bain. Ginji était vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la nuit ici, c'est comme dormir dans un hôtel mais beaucoup plus luxueux que ce qu'ils pouvaient se payer en temps normal.

Ginji et Ban se rendirent dans la cuisine pour faire à manger, car les deux Get Backers mourraient toujours de faim. Le blond était assis sur l'un des meubles de la cuisine, juste à côté de son partenaire qui leur faisaient à manger. Ginji n'avait jamais été très doué pour faire à manger, bien que toujours motivé pour la nourriture, Ban préférait s'en charger surtout vue l'état des mains de son partenaire qui étaient gravement brûlées. Même si le blondinet ne se plaignait pas, Ban devinait que la douleur devait être assez intense dû aux mouvements ralentit de celui-ci. Ginji chantonnait en regardant son ami leur préparer un bon petit repas, mais aucuns des deux ne parlaient. Devant cette ambiance, Ginji finit par dire :

 _Ça serait bien qu'on ait notre propre appartement, hein Ban-chan ?_ Demanda innocemment le blondinet.

 _On n'a pas les sous pour ça, Ginji. Les propriétaires ne louent jamais les appartements à deux jeunes qui n'ont pas de rentrée d'argent stable_.

 _On n'a qu'à en acheter un alors_ , dit le jeune homme en souriant comme si c'était évident.

 _Et avec quel argent ? Si on a une grosse rentrée d'argent l'autre radin de Paul voudra qu'on le rembourse en premier._

Ban se sentait mal à l'aise suite à cette discutions, puisqu'il se sentait incapable d'offrir un toit à son ami. Surtout que celui-ci n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Il avait vécu au Mugenjô, avant de sortir et venir vivre avec lui dans leur Subaru. Il n'avait jamais connu la douceur et la chaleur d'un foyer. Ni même la sécurité que cela pouvait apporter. Même si au fond, Ban ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu non plus. Il avait, cependant, quand même vécu quelques années aux côtés de sa grand-mère, puis de Maria, sa tante. Même si ce n'étaient pas les femmes les plus chaleureuses de la terre, et que cette période de sa vie ne fut pas la plus longue, il avait quand même une idée de ce procurait la sensation d'avoir un foyer.

 _Désolé Ginji..._ murmura-t-il

 _De quoi, Ban-chan ?_ Le blondinet le regardait avec des grands yeux, ne voyant pas pourquoi son partenaire s'excusait. Surtout que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun.

 _De ne pas pouvoir t'offrir une maison où vivre,_ dit celui-ci tout en continuant de faire à manger.

 _Mais Ban-chan,_ répondit le blond sur un ton plaintif _, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est aussi ma faute si on n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, je mange trop je crois... Et puis...moi j'aime notre vie telle qu'elle est actuellement._

Ginji pencha la tête sur le côté comme le ferait un petit chiot, avec un large sourire sur le visage. Ban sourit à son tour, ce qui était très rare chez le jeune homme. Mais il était tout aussi rare que ce soit Ginji qui rassure Ban, pour lui, savoir que son ami était heureux dans leurs vies actuelles, le comblait. Une fois le repas finit de préparer, les deux jeunes se mirent à table, et mangèrent en tête à tête. Durant le repas, Ginji parlait d'un peu tout et rien à son ami qui l'écoutait à peine, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Si Ban n'écoutait pas son compagnon c'est parce que la discutions ne l'intéressait pas réellement, et surtout il pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Ban n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à douter de lui, au contraire, c'était quelqu'un de très orgueilleux, et pensait dans un sens que personne ne pouvait pas résister à son charme. Cependant, dans le cas présent, son partenaire semblait tout faire pour ne pas parler de ça, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait peur que s'il évitait le sujet c'était pour ne pas le blesser en refusant ses avances. S'il le faisait, Ban ne saurait pas comment réagir, dans un sens, il regrettait son geste irréfléchi qui pourrait coûter cher à leur amitié. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son égoïsme se mettait de côté, et il se disait que pour lui, il serait prêt à rester à ses côtés en tant qu'ami, si c'est ce que son compagnon voulait. Même si lui voudrait tout l'inverse. En temps normal, il poserait un ultimatum à la personne et s'en ficherait totalement de ses sentiments. Car ce qui avait toujours compté pour Ban c'était lui-même mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Ginji.

Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Ban débarrassa la table et envoya Ginji dans la salle de bain pour qu'il prenne sa douche. Une fois le blondinet revenu, ce fut au brun d'y aller. Quand celui revient, il trouva son partenaire installé sur le canapé zappant les chaînes de la télévision essayant de trouver un programme à son goût. Ban s'approcha par derrière de son ami, et se pencha pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Ginji releva la tête vers son partenaire, qui lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

 _Tu regard quoi, mon cœur ?_

 _Heu... je...heu..._ balbutia le blond soudain très gêné par ce que venait de faire son ami, et par le petit surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer.

Ban sourit devant l'hésitation de son ami, visiblement très gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Même s'il souriait, il avait quand même une boule au ventre à l'idée que cette incertitude soit dû au fait qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il finit par faire le tour du canapé pour rejoindre un Ginji qui était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le brun s'approcha de lui pour lui mordiller l'oreille tout en le forçant à s'allonger. Le brun dominait ainsi son partenaire allongé sous lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, le blond répondit et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Ban passa l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant et commença à doucement caresser son torse avant de descendre vers son bassin. Il fourra son visage dans le cou de Ginji, et entreprit de faire un suçon. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement en murmurant un « _Ban...chan..._ » dans un long soupire. Ban se stoppa un instant, et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de lui répondre, c'est alors qu'il lui dit d'une voix emplie d'amour :

 _Je t'aime..._ Le brun embrassa tendrement son amant.

 _Ban...chan...je..._ commença le blond de plus en plus gêné, le brun le regardait dans les yeux ce qui le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

 _Tu ?_ Dit Ban pour pousser son amant à terminer sa phrase, une phrase qu'il avait tant besoin d'entendre.

 _Heu...Je t'aime aussi...Ban-chan..._

Si Ginji avait eu tant de mal à le dire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais au contraire parce qu'il le ressentait vraiment. Le blond avait du mal à dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dévoiler ses sentiments. Même si depuis qu'il était avec Ban, ce dernier le poussait à exprimer ses émotions, cela ne restait pas évident pour le jeune garçon. Ginji semblait pourtant avoir une personnalité ouverte à cause de son côté jovial, mais en réalité, il était très introverti sur ses sentiments. Ne dévoilant que des choses sans importances, il n'y avait qu'à Ban qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Que ce soit ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, ou même ses sentiments.

Ginji resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Ban afin de pouvoir cacher son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Ban sourit, mais ne força pas son amant à le regarder pour la simple et bonne raison, que celui-ci rougissait un peu également. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis Ban repoussa un peu son amoureux pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son amant, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, avant de l'embrasser, Ban lécha les lèvres se son bien-aimé. Ginji rougit de plus belle, mais il riait doucement. Ban le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas le rire de son ami.

 _Désolé Ban-chan,_ dit celui-ci avec un petit sourire _, juste que tu es tellement mignon que ça ne te ressemble pas._

 _Et ? En quoi ça te fait rire ?_ Demanda son ami qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

 _Je sais pas, tu es juste tellement mignon_ , dit celui-ci en gloussant un peu.

Ban lui ne riait pas, et ne comprenait pas en quoi son comportement « mignon » pouvait, dans le même temps, être drôle. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas tellement le terme mignon qu'il trouvait un peu ridicule, surtout pour lui qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui avait un caractère qu'on peut qualifier de mignon. Un peu énervé, il embrassa Ginji plus vigoureusement, et lui mordilla la lèvre, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci saigne légèrement. Le blond gémit un petit peu, et se lécha un peu la lèvre, là où Ban l'avait mordu. Le brun fit un sourire gourmand à son partenaire qui ne riait plus devant son côté mignon, et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille. Ginji gémit doucement plaçant ses mains entre lui et Ban comme pour le repousser, mais sans le faire réellement. Il murmurait encore une fois un « _Ban-chan_ » d'un air plaintif. Ban ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression de chien battu de son amant. Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son partenaire dans le but de lui enlever. Alors que Ban le déshabillait, Ginji lui demanda d'une voix timide, loin de la voix amusée de toute à l'heure :

 _Ban-chan...Tu veux que...on le fasse ici ?_

Cette fois ce fut Ban qui commençait à rire. Il trouvait Ginji réellement trop mignon quand il était gêné, et il savait qu'il avait dû prendre sur lui pour poser cette question. Ginji le regardait avec ses grands yeux de chien battu en espèrent qu'ils changeraient d'endroit.

A Suivre


	12. Chapitre XI - Une nuit torride

_**Chapitre XI : Une nuit torride.**_

Ban hésita puisqu'il avait bien envie de continuer ici et maintenant. Cependant, son partenaire lui ne semblait ne pas avoir envie de le faire à cet endroit, et qui plus est, il irait bien le faire dans la chambre de Kazuki, ne serait-ce que pour l'embêter. De plus, ils avaient l'opportunité de le faire dans un lit, ce qui n'allait pas être le cas tous les jours. Mais il murmura à son partenaire :

 _Tu préfères qu'on aille dans la chambre, peut-être ?_

 _Hum..._ Le blond acquiesça, un peu trop gêné pour parler.

 _Et bien moi, je préfère te prendre dans le canapé,_ dit le brun avec large sourire bestial.

Ginji resta bouche bée en entendent les paroles de son partenaire. Il était, cependant, devenu rouge écarlate. Il n'en revenait pas que Ban ait osé lui dire ça. Il prit alors sa voix la plus plaintive en lui demandant :

 _Mais Ban-chan...Je...enfin...ici ?_ Il avait dû mal à lui demander une nouvelle fois de changer clairement d'endroit, alors le refaire une deuxième fois, est au-dessus de ses forces.

 _Oui, ici._

Le brun aussi préférerait le faire dans la chambre, de plus un lit est beaucoup plus confortable et cela embêterait le tisseur. Mais dans le même temps, il avait tellement peur que son ami change d'avis pendant qu'ils se dirigeraient vers la chambre, et il préféra tenter sa chance ici. D'ailleurs, il n'avait guère envie de se stopper maintenant, il en avait bien trop envie. Et le faire sur un canapé était des plus excitant, car il ne l'avait jamais fait à cet endroit.

Avant que son ami ait pu trouver quelque chose à redire, il l'embrassa, et entreprit de commencer à défaire son pantalon. Le blond était tellement gêné, que maintenant il n'osait plus rien dire, et se laissait entraîner par son amant qui prenait les choses en main. Ban finit son baiser tout en continuant de déshabiller son partenaire. Il s'attaqua maintenant au caleçon de son amant qu'il enleva d'une seule main. Son autre main était bien trop occupée à caresser le corps du blond qui, sous chaque caresse, laissait un petit soupir de plaisir lui échapper contre sa volonté. Ginji avait repassé ses bras autour du cou de Ban, et avait pris le parti de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, le canapé n'était pas si inconfortable que cela, et surtout, il n'osait pas redemander quoi que ce soit à son partenaire qui avait commencé les choses sérieuses. À chaque fois que Ginji sentait les doigts de Ban parcourir son corps, il frissonnait légèrement de plaisir et à chaque endroit où ses doigts étaient passés, il pouvait sentir sa peau brûlante de désir. Mais ce qui plaisait encore plus au blondinet, c'était de sentir que son amant était tout aussi chaud et torride que lui. En effet, la peau de Ban était tout aussi brûlante que la sienne et l'idée que son partenaire pouvait ressentir la même chose que lui, était ce qui lui faisait ressentir le plus de plaisir.

Ginji embrassa Ban, ce qui le stoppa net. C'est lui qui rougit à son tour, car Ginji n'était pas très expressif lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi Ban adorait quand son compagnon l'embrassait, car il pouvait ainsi sentir toute l'intensité de ses sentiments, qu'il avait tant de mal à exprimer en temps normal. Après sa petite hésitation, Ban répondit au baiser de son ami avec ferveur. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amant qui était à présent nu, tandis que lui était encore vêtu. Quand leur baiser cessa, Ginji enleva les mains de la nuque de son amant, et commença doucement à dévêtir le jeune homme. Il déboutonnait la chemise du brun, en essayant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ban sourit avec tendresse devant la témérité, et la gêne de son partenaire, et le laissa faire. Ginji, finit à son tour de déshabiller son amant, alors que celui-ci avait entreprit de laisser le corps de son amant recouvert de suçons. Ban embrassa son partenaire, avant de descendre vers le sexe de son compagnon pour commencer une fellation. Tandis que le brun faisait des va-et-vient avec sa bouche, le blond soupirait de plaisir.

Une fois la fellation terminée, le brun se redressa et vient embrasser son amant. Ginji remit ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et répondit à son baiser avec douceur et passion. Ban approcha ses doigts de la bouche de son amant, et lui murmura d'une voix sexy : _« humidifie-les, sa sera moins douloureux pour toi, mon petit Ginji_ ». Ginji rougit de plus belle et tremblait légèrement. En effet, il appréhendait vraiment le moment où ils allaient commencer les choses sérieuses, car le blondinet ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme. D'ailleurs, il n'avait vraiment envisagé le fait qu'il était gay, ou qu'il pouvait avoir des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Pourtant, il se retrouvait là, dominé par Ban qui était installé sur lui, et qui glissait ses doigts dans sa bouche. Mais pour Ginji, cette situation n'était pas aussi insensée que ça, puisque cela se passait avec Ban. S'il avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais il ne se serait laissé faire. Mais avec Ban les choses ont toujours été différentes, il avait une confiance absolue en lui et se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Mais le plus important, il était simplement heureux d'être avec lui. Donc peu importe la peur, et l'appréhension qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'acte, il n'avait aucune envie de faire marche arrière. Au contraire, il avait envie de son amant, il voulait s'unir à lui, parce qu'il en était amoureux, et non pas juste pour un besoin comme il avait pu le faire auparavant avec des femmes.

Lorsque Ginji eu finit d'humidifier les doigts du brun, celui-ci les descendit le long de son bassin avant de les introduire en lui. Le blond gémit sous la douleur et resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Ban. Le brun embrassa son amant avant de chercher la zone érogène de son compagnon. Le blondinet gémit de douleur, c'était bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun atteignit son but ce qui fit jouir son compagnon pour la deuxième fois. Ban souriait et retira ses doigts de son amant. Il se plaça alors réellement au-dessus de son partenaire, prêt à s'unir à lui.

 _Ban-chan..._ Le stoppa le blond, hésitant, ayant peur de la douleur.

 _Tu ne veux pas ?_ Demanda Ban qui, malgré la frustration qui l'envahissait, avait gardé une voix aussi douce et attentionnée qu'il le pouvait.

 _Je...heu..._

Le blond ne savait pas trop s'il le voulait ou pas, en réalité, il avait juste un peu peur que ça fasse mal. Cependant, quand il releva les yeux vers son partenaire, il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser, après tout Ban était aussi doux qu'il le pouvait. Il embrassa alors son amant qui se demandait s'il devait, ou non, continuer. Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, il lui murmura un _« je t'aime_ » tendre, mais rempli de peur. Ban le sentit et caressa la joue de son partenaire en lui susurrant :

 _Tout se passera bien. T'en fais pas Ginji, jamais je ne te ferais du mal, tu devrais le savoir._

Le petit blond rougit, et se contenta de cacher son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser pour lui donner le feu vert. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire comprendre plus clairement au brun qui caressa son compagnon pour le rassurer, avant d'entrer en lui. Ginji étouffa un gémissent. La douleur était intense au point que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, quand son partenaire entrepris des va-et-vient, le plaisir vient se mêler à la souffrance. Ginji desserra son étreinte autour du cou de son partenaire pour les descendre le long de son dos. Ban lui attrapa les jambes pour les redresser, et pouvoir le prendre de façon plus confortable. Dans l'ivresse de la douleur et du plaisir, le blond referma ses doigts avec force sur le dos de son amant, plantant ses ongles pour s'agripper à lui, et oublier sa douleur. Il refermait son étreinte à plusieurs reprises sur le dos de son amant, griffant celui-ci plus ou moins brutalement. Quand Ban sentit les mains de son amant parcourir son dos, il n'en fut que plus excité, et commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Ginji, lui, gémissait de douleur, mais aussi, de plaisir. Les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient alors que les deux amants entrelacés continuaient leurs ébats avec passion et extase.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ginji vient se blottir contre Ban et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ban, lui, passa un bras autour de son partenaire. Ils étaient maintenant réellement serrés l'un contre l'autre puisqu'ils étaient allongés côte à côté sur le canapé de Kazuki. Ban proposa alors à son amant d'aller se coucher dans le confortable lit du tisseur. Il se redressa, et pris son amant dans ses bras, tel une jeune mariée ou une princesse, et l'amena dans la première chambre qui possédait un grand lit double. Il allongea son partenaire dedans, et le rejoignit la seconde d'après. Ginji se rapprocha de son compagnon et se blottit dans ses bras tout en passant les siens autour de lui, et lui murmura des mots doux, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il était heureux avec lui. Jamais les deux tourteaux n'avaient été aussi heureux, jamais ils ne s'étaient sentit aussi bien.

A suivre


	13. Chapitre XII - De nouvelles habitudes

_**Chapitre XII : Une journée presque comme les autres.**_

Les Get Backers furent réveillés par les premiers rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre, dont ils n'avaient ni tiré le rideau, ni fermé les volets. Ban fut cette fois le premier à se réveiller, et regarda son compagnon dormir. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi, malheureusement son amant se réveilla à son tour seulement quelques minutes après Ban. Le brun lui murmura alors :

 _Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ?_

 _Oui Ban-chan et toi ?_ Demanda jovialement le blond avec une voix qui n'avait déjà plus rien d'ensommeillée.

 _Toujours lorsque je suis avec toi._ Dit Ban d'une voix mielleuse.

Le petit blond rougit à cette phrase ce qui fit rire le brun. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Ban l'aimait, et que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui qu'il espérait que leur relation dure pour toujours. Même s'il savait que ce genre de souhait était naïf, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire quand même. Après quelques minutes de papouilles, les deux tourteaux se levaient pour aller déjeuner. Ils enfilèrent leurs caleçons et se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuners. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Ban commença à débarrasser, et Ginji se rendit machinalement dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Mais son partenaire avait une autre idée en tête que celle de laisser son compagnon prendre une douche seule. Alors que Ginji faisait couler le bain en chantonnant, Ban arriva par derrière, et le saisi par la taille. Le blondinet le regardait, surpris que son ami vienne le rejoindre dans la salle de bain, pas encore habitué à leur nouvelle situation de couple.

 _Ban-chan, tu veux te doucher en premier ?_ Demanda innocemment le blondinet.

 _Non, pas en premier,_ répondit le brun de façon sensuel.

Comme le blond ne semblait pas comprendre, Ban l'embrassa, et le fit basculer avec prudence dans le bain. Cette fois, Ginji comprit où voulait en venir son partenaire, et malgré la fatigue, et les courbatures, il se laissa faire. Le brun était plus qu'excité à l'idée de le faire dans un bain, il adorait voir le corps de son partenaire ruisselant d'eau. Leurs ébats dans le bain étaient moins sauvages que la veille, cependant ils étaient tout aussi passionnés et ardant.

Quand ils eurent fini dans le bain, Ban le vida, pour qu'ils puissent enfin prendre une vraie douche. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la salle de bain, Ban entreprit de nettoyer la maison pour que le tisseur ne se doute de rien. Il laissa son amant aller dormir dans la chambre. En effet, le blondinet était épuisé, ses blessures étaient toujours aussi douloureuses, et leurs ébats l'avait fatigué un peu plus. Il se coucha dans le lit, et s'endormit peu de temps après. Pendant ce temps-là, Ban faisait le ménage dans l'appartement. Comme les draps ne seraient pas défait, le tisseur ne se douterait de rien. Ce qui l'arrangeait, car en réalité, il voulait laisser le temps à leur relation de se construire sans avoir la pression des autres. Quand tout fut propre, Ban rejoignit son amant au lit. Il se glissa dans les draps, et le pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Le blond dormait toujours, Ban savait qu'il ne broncherait pas, car il avait le sommeil lourd. La matinée s'écoulait doucement, et vers midi, le blond se réveilla dans les bras de Ban qui s'était lui aussi assoupi. Il se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser tendrement ce qui éveilla le brun. Il prit son amant dans ses bras, et roula au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres à son tour. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ainsi, ils finirent par se lever, après avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon pour accueillir Kazuki.

 _Salut les garçons_ , dit celui-ci.

 _Bonjour Kazu-chan ! Alors comment vont Maku-chan, et les autres ?_

 _Ils vont mieux,_ affirma celui-ci en souriant, _MacubeX a enfin reprit le contrôle du Mugenjô et leurs blessures sont moins douloureuses. Et vous, votre soirée ?_

 _Bien,_ répondit Ban avant son ami. _On a pu se reposer au chaud._

 _Et, je suppose que j'aurais du linge à laver ?_ Demanda le tisseur avec malice.

 _Non, pourquoi ?_ Répondit Ginji innocemment tandis que Ban faisait un large sourire à Kazuki.

Kazuki était plutôt étonné, il s'attendait réellement à ce que les deux jeunes fricotent. Surtout qu'ils étaient seuls dans un grand appartement, après avoir été tellement proche durant leur séjour dans le Mugenjô. Kazuki avait toujours été une commère, il aimait bien tout savoir avant tout le monde, et cela l'ennuyait d'ignorer où la relation Ginji et Ban en était. Les trois jeunes hommes mangeaient ensemble le midi, puis dans l'après-midi les deux Get Backers partirent de chez Kazuki. Malgré ses questions, il n'avait pas réussi à savoir s'il s'était ou non passé quelque chose. Ginji semblait certes gêné, mais les deux avaient niés être ensemble de façon plutôt sincère. De plus, quand Ginji affirmait quelque chose, Kazuki avait du mal à ne pas le croire.

Puis comme tous les jours, les deux jeunes se rendirent au Honky Tonk, mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de supplier Paul pour avoir à manger. L'après-midi se déroulait tranquillement sans qu'aucuns incidents ne viennent perturber les deux jeunes hommes. Les Get Backers reprenaient leur routine, même si de temps en temps, ils semblaient plus proche aux yeux de Natsumi et de Paul qui se posaient quelques questions.

Au bout de quelques heures, Paul finit par virer les deux récupérateurs de son bar pour qu'ils aillent trouver du travail, au lieu de rester à glander au Honky Tonk. Ils se rendit dans une rue passante de Shinjuku, et comme toujours Ban était très enthousiaste, tandis que Ginji, lui restait installé près de la voiture tenant un panneau entre ses mains. Quand Ban s'en aperçu, il engueula son ami le menaçant de ne pas avoir de nourriture s'il continuait ainsi. Ban s'approcha alors de son partenaire, et l'embrassa avec amour. Ginji pris une couleur rouge pivoine devant l'audace de son compagnon. Le blond n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de faire ça dans la rue, pas que le regard des autres le gênait, quoique, mais pour lui leur relation était quelque chose d'intime qui ne regardait personne. Mais venant de Ban, tout était différent et malgré la gêne, il adorait quand son amant venait à lui de cette façon. Après avoir distribué quelques traques, ils retournèrent au Honky Tonk pour prendre un café, que Paul refusa de leur servir, car leur dette était trop élevée. Puis la journée touchant à sa fin, Paul ferma son bar renvoyant les deux jeunes dans la rue.

Ils se rendirent donc dans leur voiture pour aller dormir. Ban roula un peu pour trouver un endroit où ils pourraient dormir tranquillement sans que personne ne vienne les déranger, ou enlever leurs Subaru dans la nuit. Alors que le silence s'était installé dans le véhicule, Ginji dit d'une voix douce :

 _Ban-chan...je suis contant que...tu m'aie dit ce que tu ressentais..._

 _Pareil,_ dit le brun avec un petit sourire.

 _Tu sais, Ban-chan...Jamais j'aurais pensé que, toi et moi, on puisse être autre chose que des amis. En fait, j'avais jamais réfléchis à tout ça, parce que notre vie me convenait...j'étais déjà juste heureux d'être avec toi...Mais...maintenant, c'est encore mieux parce que tout est naturel...avec toi..._

Le blond parlait avec hésitation, mais il voulait dire à Ban ce qu'il ressentait. Le brun souriait, touché par l'effort que faisait son ami, car il le savait, ce n'était pas évident pour lui de lui dévoiler le fond de sa pensé.

 _Ban-chan...Je t'aime vraiment...et tu es... la personne la plus importante pour moi...Je me sens...Juste moi-même avec toi._

À ses mots, Ban s'arrêta devant un motel, et entra dedans pour réserver une chambre. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'argent, mais en entendant les mots de Ginji, Ban ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Le blond suivait le brun dans l'hôtel, ignorant ses intentions, étant intrigué par le fait que son partenaire ait réservé une chambre, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup d'argent. Il pensait juste que son ami voulait les faire dormir au chaud, encore une nuit, aux vues de leurs états respectifs. Quand ils sont entrés dans la chambre, Ginji demanda d'une petite voix :

 _Ban-chan, on avait assez de sous pour réserver la chambre ?_

 _Oui, elle était pas chère celle-ci._ Répondit le brun avant d'embrasser son amant.

Il allongea son compagnon sur le lit tout en le déshabillant. Le lit grinça quand les deux tombèrent dessus. La chambre était assez miteuse, le sol était en moquette et n'avait pas l'air propre. Il y avait une seule fenêtre sale qui donnait sur le lit double aux bords en fer forgé. Les tapisseries étaient vieilles, démodées et de plus, elles n'étaient pas en bonne état. À certain endroit, elle était même déchirée, et des pans entiers se décollaient du mur. Deux chevets, et une commode décorait la chambre qui avait aussi une toute petite salle de bain personnelle qui ne donnait pas envie d'être utilisée. Alors que Ban commençait les choses sérieuses, Ginji le stoppa et lui demanda :

 _Ban-chan... Tu veux...Encore ?_

 _Après ce que tu m'as dit toute à l'heure, comment ne pas avoir envie de toi ?_

 _Bah...heu...je...j'étais juste...sincère..._ répondit difficilement le blond.

Quand il entendit ça, Ban ne put résister plus longtemps. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et commença leurs ébats qui étaient à la fois sauvage, brutal, passionné et sensuel. Alors que minuit sonnait, les deux jeunes hommes s'unissaient encore.

Leur journée venait de se terminer, et ne ressemblaient en rien à leurs journées précédentes. En effet, si leurs occupations restaient principalement les mêmes, ce qui avait changé c'était surtout leurs sentiments. Non pas qu'ils étaient plus fort que les jours d'avant, quoi que, mais surtout que désormais ils les montraient et les assumaient enfin. Leur relation était plus forte, et plus profonde que jamais, et durerait ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu ! Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part en commentaire !

Cette fiction fut la première grosse fiction à chapitre que j'ai écrite ! Depuis j'ai bien progressé et certaines petites coquilles du scénario me font sourire aujourd'hui !

Il vous reste un dernier chapitre à lire qui est un chapitre bonus qui se focalise sur Kazuki et Shido !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et une bonne lecture !


	14. Extra - L'amour est aveugle

_**Extra : L'amour est aveugle.**_

Alors que les jeunes hommes attendaient sous la pluie leurs ennemis pour leur tendre un piège, Kazuki était très inquiet pour ses amis, plus particulièrement pour Jubei. Alors qu'ils les attendaient, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose ne clochait, en effet, personne n'arrivait malgré les minutes qui s'écoulaient. Soudain, ils entendirent dans leurs oreillettes, que leurs ennemies avaient changés de direction. Tout le monde se lança à leurs poursuites à une vitesse impressionnantes. Mais malgré tout, ils ne les ont rattrapés que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la grande place. Chacun se retrouvait face à un ennemie pré-désigné, et Kazuki savait que le plan qu'ils avaient préparé venait de tomber à l'eau. En effet, Ren les informa que leurs amis étaient retenus un peu plus loin dans un immeuble. Impossible pour eux de faire demi-tour pour aller les libérer, le risque serait trop grand. Ils devaient se concentrer sur leurs adversaires en face d'eux.

Kazuki se retrouvait, donc, seul face à la femme au Katana. Son katana était assez aiguisé pour casser les fils de Kazuki, mais celui-ci sorti des fils spéciaux beaucoup plus tranchants, et résistants que ceux qu'il utilise en temps normal. Le combat pris une autre tournure que lors de leur premier affrontement. Étant un contre un, il était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de mener la danse. Malgré tout, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance, la femme était forte, rapide, et déterminée à éliminer Kazuki. Elle aussi était ici pour une vengeance, d'après ce qu'elle venait de dire à Kazuki. Si ce genre de chose pouvait toucher ou déstabiliser quelqu'un comme Ginji, cela n'avait aucun impact sur le tisseur. Malgré son côté doux et affectueux, il pouvait aussi être froid et apathique. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal, et encore moins faire du mal aux personnes à qui il tenait. C'est pourquoi il ne regrettait jamais ses actes, ni même les meurtres qu'il avait pu faire au Mugenjô qui, au fond, n'était que de la légitime défense. Soit il se défendait lui, soit ses amis, soit les personnes plus faibles qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Jamais il ne tuait des innocents. Pour lui, les coupables devaient mourir, et on n'avait pas à ressentir de la culpabilité pour ça. C'est pourquoi le discours de la femme au sabre ne le touchait pas, la seule chose à laquelle pensait le tisseur était de secourir ses amis.

Mais alors que le combat continuait, soudain, il entendit Ginji se transformer en Raitei. Les choses sont alors devenues beaucoup plus difficiles pour lui, en effet, non seulement il devait gérer son ennemie, mais aussi les attaques chaotiques qu'envoyait son ami. Les énormes sphères électriques qu'il balançait sur Hiroto, ne touchait jamais leurs cibles, du coup, lorsqu'il se trouvait sur le chemin, il avait intérêt à les esquiver. Parfois, alors qu'il venait d'esquiver l'attaque de Ginji, la femme au katana en profitait pour le toucher et le blesser. Alors que le combat durait dans le temps, Kazuki reprenait l'avantage, car la femme au katana n'avait pas une très bonne endurance. Kazuki avait compris qu'elle était du genre à éliminer rapidement son adversaire, du coup, si le combat durait, c'était lui qui prenait l'avantage. Kazuki fini par abattre la femme, et retomba sur ses genoux, épuisé après le combat qu'il venait de mener. Il tourna la tête, et vit l'homme au costume blanc en train d'étrangler Ginji. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour lui porter secours, il vit Ban en train de se ruer sur l'adversaire de son ami. Kazuki se relevait tout de même, pensant qu'il valait mieux être deux pour l'aider. Il se stoppa net en voyant Hiroto s'effondrer en hurlant, devant un Ginji qui, restait stoïque devant la souffrance de son adversaire. Kazuki s'arrêta, et regardait Ban porter secours à son partenaire qui s'évanouit dans ses bras. Il rejoignit Shido qui lui aussi venait de terminer son combat.

Du côté de Shido, les choses n'avaient pas été simple non plus, car il s'était retrouvé seul face à deux adversaires. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient de niveaux égales, mais le Mugenjô regorgeait d'animaux en tout genre prêt à venir au secours du Beast-master. Malgré tout, son combat s'avéra plus difficile aussi quand Ginji se transforma en Raitei. En effet, les animaux, devant cette puissance, et cet aura maléfique s'enfuyait, malgré les appels de leurs maître. Par ailleurs, Shido, en plus, de devoir se retrouver à gérer ses deux ennemis, il devait aussi esquiver les attaquent de son ami. Les sphères que Ginji avait envoyé à droites à gauches avaient été un réel poison pour ses compagnons qui avaient failli mourir plus d'une fois en l'esquivant. Parfois, Shido avait dû se retrouver à choisir entre se prendre l'attaque de Raitei, ou celle de ses adversaires. Quand Raitei disparu, Shido invoqua des centaines de millier de rats qui se trouvaient tapis non loin de lui, et en quelques secondes, ils dévoraient les adversaires que Shido venait d'envoyer au sol après une zoomorphie du loup.

Quand Kazuki le rejoignit, ils allaient ensemble vers Ginji et Ban qui se trouvaient au centre de la place. Ban tenait son ami évanouit dans ses bras, et leur demanda d'aller sauver les autres. Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent, et suivaient les instructions de Ren pour trouver MacubeX, et les autres. Quand ils arrivèrent devant eux, tous parus soulagés. Quand Kazuki retrouva Jubei, il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer devant le regard envieux de Toshiki. Après d'émouvante retrouvailles, ils se rendirent tous à la petite boutique de l'apothicaire pour reprendre des forces. Là-bas, ils furent pris en charge très soigneusement par Gen et Ren. Kazuki s'installa prêt de Jubei et ils discutaient doucement tous les deux. Toshiki lui restait un peu en retrait, jaloux de la proximité entre Jubei, et son cher Kazuki.

Jubei passa son bras autour du tisseur qui se blottit encore plus près de lui. Il était réellement heureux que Jubei n'est rien, car son protecteur était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Jubei, lui, se sentait coupable, car encore une fois c'était Kazuki qui avait dû le protéger. Il détestait se sentir impuissant et inutile de cette façon, et de ce fait s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès d'un Kazuki qui se montrait rassurant.

 _Kazuki...je suis réellement désolé...De ne pas être à la hauteur pour toi. De ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérites... De devoir toujours compter sur toi... J'aimerais tellement être l'homme de ta vie, celui sur qui tu pourrais te reposer..._

 _Jubei,_ dit le tisseur d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur le visage de Jubei _, tu as toujours été une personne sur laquelle je peux me reposer. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien, et en sécurité. Jubei, j'ai réellement besoin de toi._

Le cracheur d'aiguilles pris le visage de Kazuki entre ses mains en posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme passa ses bras derrières la tête de Jubei, et répondit à son baiser avec tendresse et envie. Les deux jeunes finirent par arrêter le baiser, car Toshiki les fusillaient du regard, tandis que MacubeX riait en les observant. Kazuki se réinstalla prêt de son protecteur qui passa ses bras autours de lui. C'est la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proche, d'habitude, ils restaient très respectueux, et ne s'approchait pas beaucoup. Maintenant les choses seraient sans doute différentes, car ils savaient quels sentiments ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Même s'ils en avaient toujours été plus ou moins conscient. Kazuki finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son protecteur, car il était exténué de sa journée. Jubei le coucha correctement et s'allongea à ses côtés. La journée avait été rude pour les deux, et se coucher leurs feraient le plus grand bien.

Le lendemain matin, Kazuki se réveilla dans les bras de Jubei, mais n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger. Il décida de rester blottit dans ses bras, des bras dans lesquels, il se sentait en sécurité. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit Ginji accroupit en train de se faire embrasser par Ban. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et même si cela lui faisait plaisir que son ami trouve l'amour, son sourire était bien plus justifié par l'excitation d'être témoin de ce rapprochement. Un rapprochement qu'il pourrait raconter à Hevn et Natsumi à son retour à Tokoyo. Toutefois, il fut touché d'entendre Ban murmurer un « _je t'aime_ » au blond qui prit une couleur rouge vif. Mais, il fut beaucoup plus que déçu quand MacubeX se réveilla avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre. Les deux jeunes s'interrompirent, et partirent voir le petit génie de l'informatique. Kazuki soupira faiblement, mais décida de rester dans les bras de son Jules en s'arrangeant pour que les autres croient encore endormi. Au bout d'une heure, Ginji et MacubeX parlait un peu plus bruyamment ce qui réveilla les autres.

La journée se déroula sans accrocs, excepté la petite dispute entre Jubei et Toshiki, même si c'était assez violent. En effet, le blond reprochait au cracheur d'aiguilles d'avoir embrassé Kazuki. Ce fut au jeune homme qui était au cœur de la dispute de calmer le jeu, il prit Toshiki à part, et le calma, tout en lui expliquant cependant qu'il était amoureux de son protecteur. Il précisa, quand même, l'importance que le blond avait dans sa vie, et qu'il tenait à lui. Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans plus aucun incident tout le monde était de retour dans le repère de MacubeX, et discutaient gaiement. Seul Ban restait en retrait avec une mine boudeuse. Dans l'après-midi, Shido fut le premier à partir, car il voulait aller voir Madoka pour la rassurer sur ce qui s'était passé, et sur son état de santé. Kazuki lui s'éloigna un peu avec Jubei pour discuter avec lui, les deux jeunes hommes eurent une longue discutions à cœur ouvert dans laquelle ils s'avouaient sincèrement tous leurs sentiments. Après cette discutions, leurs relations prit une autre tournure. En effet, Kazuki et Jubei n'avait plus qu'une relation protégée, protecteur, mais ils étaient désormais un véritable couple. Kazuki proposa alors à Jubei de venir passer la nuit chez lui, pour qu'il se retrouve un peu seul tous les deux. Jubei, malgré son immense envie d'aller avec Kazuki, ne pouvait accepter, car il devait protéger Sakura et MacubeX. Au moins cette nuit, tant que le Mugenjô n'était pas repris en main, le danger subsistait. Alors que la nuit tombait sur le château infini, Ban se décida à partir en forçant Ginji à le suivre. Kazuki les rejoignit pour leur donner les clefs de son appartement non sans une idée derrière la tête. Il savait que les deux jeunes avaient besoin de se retrouver seul, et vue l'état de leurs blessures, un endroit au chaud leurs seraient bénéfiques dans tous les cas.

Puis la nuit tomba et Kazuki la passa avec Jubei... mais aussi avec les autres. Ils s'éloignaient cependant un peu du groupe, et s'endormit dans un coin dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jubei regrettait de ne pas avoir eu plus d'inimité avec son nouvel amoureux. Il donna un baiser à Kazuki qui répondit avec passion. Kazuki murmura à son amant qu'il l'aimait réellement et passionnément. Plus la nuit avançait, et plus les deux jeunes commençaient à s'endormir côte à côte, rêvant de leur futur à deux.

Shido, quant à lui, avait rejoint Madoka dans la journée. La jeune fille était dans sa chambre en train de jouer du violon lorsqu'il arriva. Il adorait entendre la jeune femme jouer de cet instrument, car il se sentait vivant comme jamais en l'écoutant. Par instinct, la jeune fille se retourna, et sourit à Shido en lui souhaitant un bon retour. Shido la salua à son tour et s'approcha doucement de la petite brune. Ils sont descendus dans le grand jardin de la jeune fille, et il s'installa sous l'arbre dans la propriété de la violoniste. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le Mugenjô ce qui fit tressaillir Madoka. En effet, la jeune fille avait toujours vécu dans un monde édulcoré, le seul aperçu qu'elle avait de l'univers de Shido, était l'épisode Stradivarius qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Malgré tout, elle avait du mal à imaginer la puissance des ennemis, et les réels dangers qu'il pouvait encourir. En réalité, Shido faisait tout pour minimiser la peur de la jeune fille, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement et racontait donc son histoire, mais en supprimant certains passages critiques. Notamment la transformation de Ginji en Raitei.

Shido pris la main de Madoka dans la sienne, et la caressa doucement. Depuis quelques temps, il essayait de se montrer plus attentionné envers la violoniste. En effet, Shido avait de vrais sentiments pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire maintenant, il voulait faire les choses biens mais surtout il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, ou qu'elle finisse blessée par sa faute. Ils restèrent ensemble installés sous l'arbre à discuter. Vers la fin de soirée, Madoka partie chercher son violon pour jouer un air à Shido. Il profita de la chanson que lui jouait la jeune fille pour réfléchir à ses sentiments pour elle.

La soirée toucha à sa fin, et les deux jeunes retournèrent dans leur chambre pour dormir chacun de leurs côtés. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que Shido avoua enfin ses sentiments à la brunette qui avait attendu ce moment avec une impatience non dissimulée. Shido avait été extrêmement timide en lui avouant et même un peu maladroit. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Madoka, car elle pouvait sentir la sincérité de son amoureux dans sa déclaration. Elle était réellement heureuse d'être avec lui et savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Maintenant, Shido n'est plus juste la personne qui vit dans son jardin, mais était officiellement son âme sœur.

 **Fin**


End file.
